En voiture colonel Mustang!
by Cat y Mini
Summary: Un beau matin, des ouvriers sur un chantier font une étrange découverte... Et ça retombe sur les bras de l'équipe à Mustang... ils n'ont pas fini d'en voir, surtout si ça finit par les concerner directement, en particulier l'un ou deux d'entre eux... RESTEZ AVEC NOUS! la pub se finit enfin \o/
1. Prologue : étrange découverte

**Hey, ça faisait longtemps et je parie que je vous ai (pas) manqué!!! **

**pendant mon absence j'ai travaillé à cette nouvelle fic alors j'espère que ce nouveau-né vous plaira... ceci n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche. **

**Avis : cette fois, (pas) finie la rigolade, il y aura de l'action, de suspense (enfin... j'espère), du sang!! gné!! bref pour 2010 Cat vous a concocté une fic sous la pression de sa conscience qui a décidé pour 2010 de me harceler jusqu'à ce que mort nous sépare...**

**cette fic, je l'ai travaillée autant que ma capacité mentale me le permet... c'est du joli.**

**enjoy...**

**Voitures et fossoyeurs**

**Prologue : drôle de découverte.**

_Central, 16 Octobre, 07h45._

Ce matin-là, alors que la ville de Central s'éveillait avec le soleil, un groupe d'hommes s'affairait déjà sur ce qui laissait penser à un chantier. Ces hommes étaient des ouvriers et le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient devoir voir fleurir un ensemble d'immeubles d'habitations modernes. Donc, ce matin-là, ces ouvriers commençaient les travaux, et leur principale tâche de cette journée était de commencer à creuser les fondations en vue d'un sous-sol et pour structurer les bâtiments. Pour ce travail, ils étaient venus armés de plusieurs engins couramment appelés pelleteuses, qui servent (qu'on se le dise) à creuser, ce qui est indubitablement plus aisé que de creuser un trou de plusieurs mètres de profondeur avec le secours de simples pelles et pioches. Grâce aux machines modernes, l'homme se fatigue moins qu'avant car l'avancée de la technologie nous permet de nous ménager, mais aussi de gagner un temps considérable dans notre travail, et donc, renforce la productivité. De ce fait, on a intérêt à vivre avec son temps. Mais l'ouvrier en bâtiment, aussi moderne soit-il (ainsi qu'un auteur de fictions, aussi fantasque soit-il) n'est pas censé perdre son temps avec ces détails économiques lorsqu'il a du travail et des délimitations à marquer pour permettre à ceux qui creusent de savoir la structure à suivre

Bref, une fois ces délimitations posées et le briefing quotidien avec le contremaître à propos de la distribution des tâches pour la journée, on peut commencer à creuser ce trou dans le sol. Ce dernier était relativement meuble et semblait avoir déjà été travaillé il y a peu de temps. Mais les ouvriers ne s'en plaignent pas; cela rend la creusée plus facile, même pour des machines.

Au bout d'environ trois mètres de creuse, la pelle rapa sur quelque chose de plus dur qu'elle n'arriva pas à saisir. De la roche? Pourtant Central ne se situe pas dans un région montagneuse, et quand bien même il devrait y avoir de la roche, les études menées au préalable avaient indiqué que la croûte rocheuse ne devrait être atteinte encore quelques mètres plus bas. La chose étonna notre ouvrier qui dirigeait la pelleteuse. Alors il arrêta l'engin et descendit analyser le problème. ( au fur et à mesure que l'on creusait, les travailleurs aménageaient la fosse afin d'y avoir accès et d'y remonter).

Notre pilote de machines descendit dans le fossé, accompagné de ses collègues pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. La pelleteuse, en rapant cet élément non identifié, avait dégagé suffisament de terre pour laisser apparaître une surface brillant au soleil bien qu'elle fut ternie par l'usure. En déblayant un peu plus, nos ouvriers s'apperçurent que ce n'était pas de la roche, comme ils auraient pu le supposer, mais que cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une plaque de métal. Pour confirmer leurs suppositions qui étaient plus proches de la certitude que de simples soupçons, l'équipe décida de déblayer manuellement de manière à découvrir les limites éventuelles de cette plaque de métal, mais aussi pour satisfaire leur curiosité grandissante. Ils s'affairèrent ainsi jusqu'à dégager une surface métallique d'une superficie d'environ 2m50 sur 1m50.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous là au lieu de bosser? Brailla une voix au dessus du trou.

Le contremaître, intrigué par le silence ambiant des machines avait décidé d'aller voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait dans son équipe.

_ Et bien chef, répondit l'un d'eux, on a trouvé quelque chose de bizarre, une plaque de métal ou quelque chose comme ça. V'nez voir, c'est vraiment bizarre.

Le contremaître s'éxecuta et descendit dans le trou à son tour. Il examina la plaque que son équipe avait déblayée, ou plutôt la surface émergée d'un objet non identifié, constata-t-il après avoir tenté de la soulever. Après un examen plus approfondi de la chose, tous purent se faire une idée de ce que c'était, ou de ce que ce n'était pas, en l'occurence une simple plaque. Sinon, ils auraient pu la déplacer et se remettre au travail, ça aurait été aussi simple que cela. Mais les choses ne sont jamais simples, et elles se compliquent encore plus lorsqu'une découverte originale nous fait perdre du temps lors d'un chantier.

Et c'est encore plus compliqué lorsque l'imaginaition fertile des homo sapiens est mise à contribution.

_ C'est peut être un coffre, proposa l'un des ouvriers, il contient peut être quelque chose de précieux ou un trésor archéologique caché et qui vaut une fortune.

_ Si c'est le cas, on est riches les gars, lança un autre, plus besoin de rouler sa bosse pour gagner une misère.

Tous se regardèrent avec un regard qui ne trompait personne, ils s'imaginaient déjà des trésors, des richesses en tous genre. Cette vision collective des choses fit s'élever le taux d'humidité ambiante à leur pieds.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, intervint le contremaître, arrachant tout le monde à leur rêverie, mais pour s'en assurer, il faut deterrer ce truc. Alors au boulot, maintenant, il faut que l'on puisse l'avoir fait avant la pause midi, ordonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Tous se remirent au travail de plus belle, plus motivés qu'au commencement. Ils creusaient manuellement cette fois-ci en déblayant les contours de la découverte. Le travail fut long, mais, au fur et à mesure que les hommes creusaient, la découverte se révélait à leur yeux. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la conclusion générale fut pour le coffre aux mystères. Mais ce fameux coffre avait une bien étrange forme. D'abord, des parois en verre s'étiraient perpendiculairement à la plaque initiale dans le sens de la longueur, et à 45 degrés d'angle dans le sens de la largeur. Ces parois en verre étaient délimitées aux angles et au milieu de la longueur par des barres de métal similaires à la partie découverte en premier. Le déblayage n'était pas encore terminé mais déjà les ouvriers s'interrogeaient sur la nature de l'objet.

_ On dirait une espèce... de cage. Tenta l'un d'eux.

_ Crétin! Siffla le contremaître en tapant sur son casque. Tu vois pas que c'est une voiture?

Tous soupirèrent. À la fois d'étonnement et de déception. Ainsi, pas de trésor inestimable. Adieu promesses de richesse et de gloire et mille et unes merveilles. Doux rêves déjà lointains. Une fois la déception passée, l'étonnement général prit place : une voiture? Qu'est ce qu'une voiture ferait enterrée à trois mètres du sol? Pourquoi enterrer sa voiture alors que l'on peut la brûler ou la mettre à la casse? Il y a des choses bien étranges ici-bas. Puis, une fois la surprise passée et la nature de l'objet démasquée, il fallut bien songer à se remettre au travail.

_On pourrait peut être la déblayer pour bien la dégager et puis la remonter à l'aide de la pelleteuse?! Suggéra quelqu'un.

Un murmure d'approbation traversa l'équipe.

_ Ah, s'écria le contremaître, vous en avez quand même sous la casque c'est bien. Ok alors maintenant, on a perdu assez de temps comme ça alors on se bouge; ON SE BOUGE!!

Les ouvriers creusèrent à nouveau afin d'obtenir un espace sufisament dégagé pour permettre à la pelleteuse de la déterrer complètement. Une fois l'ouvrage effectué, les ouvriers sortirent de la fosse et la pelleteuse se remit en marche. En cinq minutes, la fameuse voiture fut enfin déterrée et mise à l'écart des délimitations. Les ouvriers, dont la curiosité était encore à vif, décidèrent de profiter de leur pause midi pour inspecter l'objet.

C'était une voiture foncée avec des vitres opaques ce qui ne permettait pas de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mise à part quelques rayures et bosses provoquées par l'action de la pelleteuse, la carroserie était relativement en bon état. Les roues étaient intactes et la plaque d'immatriculation était nette. On pouvait en conclure que la voiture était neuve, ou presque. Le seul détail était que la marque de la voiture n'était pas indiquée.

_ Je propose qu'on l'ouvre pour savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur!! Suggéra un ouvrier. Si ça se trouve nos espoirs de richesse ne sont pas encore évanouis...

On s'éxécuta, mais la tâche se révéla plus ardue que prévue. Les portières étaient scellées de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse les ouvrir par aucun moyen humain. Ce détail intrigua fortement nos ouvriers, mais n'atténua en rien leur curiosité. On proposa donc de briser les vitres. S'il y avait un trésor, il était bien protégé. Mais face à la cupidité, rien ne résiste.

Par chance, les vitres étaient cassables, un coup de pelle suffit à faire céder cette drôle de forteresse. Le contremaître décida de regarder en premier, c'est lui le chef après tout. Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrure d'une vitre. Puis, quand il la ressortit, il affichait une expression d'horreur et avait brusquement pâli. On se damanda s'il n'allait pas s'offrir un infarctus après avoir vu un fantôme. Ce détail attisa encore plus la curiosité générale des ouvriers et tous tentèrent de regarder à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui avait tant effrayé leur chef. Tous eurent la même réaction d'horreur que de dernier...

Non, ils n'avaient pas vu un fantôme, mais ce n'était vraiment pas loin...

**Alors alors??? **

**le coup de la voiture enterrée, je l'ai trouvé dans une série policière 'Bones' mais sinon le reste est de moi...**

**le chapitre un arrivera très vite mais après il faudra attendre un peu car le chapitre 2 s'est enfui de mon disque dur et je dois le recommencer snif.... mais sinon je compte bien la finir d'autant plus que j'ai déjà le déroulement de l'enquête, le coupable, le dénouement et la conclusion, et même l'épilogue....**

**voilouch... **

**les personnages que tout le monde attend débarquent au prochain chapitre....**

**Cat, y mini ( sa conscience névrotique) et sa double personnalité**


	2. mission de l'après midi éveille l'esprit

***Arrive* : Et voici le début de l'histoire avec l'entrée en scène des personnages tant attendus X3**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 1 : mission de l'après midi, éveillle l'esprit endormi.**

_ Central HQ : 14h 30._

Le lieutenant Hawkeye posa, ou plutôt lâcha une pile de dossiers qui s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le bureau. Le choc occasionné par la force de la gravité exercée sur ces dossiers tira le colonel Mustang de son activité post prandiale favorite : la sieste digestive.

_ C'est un attentat Ishbal? S'écria-t-il dans un sursaut.

_ Rassurez- vous, colonel, ce ne sont que d'innocents dossiers qui ne réclament de vous qu'un peu d'attention.

Le colonel jeta un coup d'oeil ensommeillé à la pile qui l'avait interrompu en pleine occupation. Il songea leur donner l'attention qu'ils méritaient en sortant ses gants, mais un coup d'oeil en direction de Riza l'en dissuada. Apparement ils n'avaient pas la même conception du terme 'donner un peu d'attention à des dossiers', (surtout quand ceux-ci surgissent pendant les moments 'cruciaux' de la journée.). Il émit un bâillement.

_ Okay, merci Lieutenant, soupira-t-il (ou bien bâilla-t-il), je vais m'en occuper, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

Riza ne bougea pas d'un milimètre. Elle n'était pas dupe. Le ton employé par son supérieur lorsqu'il disait qu'il allait travailler, surtout si ledit supérieur était 'occupé' à autre chose ne trompait personne. Il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour se rendre compte que, une fois qu'elle se serait retournée, le colonel travaillerait à tout autre chose. Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer tous les jours. Alors cette fois-ci, elle resta là, en face du bureau de Roy, les bras croisés, arborant le regard sévère dont elle seule avait le secret.

_ Lieutenant, insista Roy, je viens de vous dire que je m'en occupait, alors vous pouvez retourner travailler.

_ Je ne suis pas bête Monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle, je vous connais bien. Une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné, vous allez vous rendormir!

_ Vous me jugez bien sévèrement Lieutenant, dit Roy, visiblement outré de ne pas avoir été aussi discret qu'il ne le croyait. 'Vous savez qu'il m'arrive de travailler aussi? Et cette fois-ci, si je dis que je travaillerai, et bien je travaillerai.

_ Vous me l'avez déjà faite celle-là colonel. Et la dernière fois que je vous ai fait confiance, vous vous êtes affalé comme une chiffe sitôt que je m'était rassise. Mais cette fois, je ne suis pas d'accord, ces dossiers sont à remettre au général avant la fin de la journée.

_ Et donc, cette fois, je vous assure que je vais bosser! Affirma-t-il. Regardez Lieutenant, ajouta-t-il en se redressant, vous voyez je suis parfaitement réveillé et tout à fait disposé à me plonger dans une série de dossiers qui, j'en suis certain, me passionneront d'une manière inneffable. C'est vrai!! Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il prit un dossier de la pile, l'ouvrit et commença à le lire attentivement.

Riza le fixa, encore sceptique, puis baissa les bras.

_ Soit, je ne tiens pas à vous surveiller tout l'après midi. Je retourne m'asseoir, mais j'ose ésperer que cette fois-ci vous ne vous défilerez pas.

Elle se retourna et partit en direction de son propre bureau. Lorsqu'elle se fut rassise, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au colonel qui continuait à lire le dossier, sans bouger. Il l'avait même placé devant son visage de façon à ce qu'il soit entièrement dissimulé. Apparement convaincue, Riza prit un dossier sur son bureau et se mit au travail.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil en direction de son supérieur. Il n'avait pas changé de position... ni de dossier d'ailleurs. Riza eut un doute. Le dossier qu'il 'lisait' n'était pas si épais que ça.

_ Ahem... colonel, hésita-t-elle

Aucune réponse... si ce n'est que le dossier qui se trouvait devant son visage, lui tomba des mains, révélant... la vérité bien cachée derrière un rapport sur l'état des mines de Youswell.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Riza se leva brusquement de son bureau et se dirigea vers son supérieur. La pile de dossiers heurta le sommet du crâne de Roy qui se réveilla dans un nouveau sursaut.

_ Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? Bredouilla-t-il. C'est la révolution? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux sur un Lieutenant fulminant. 'Oh, c'est vous lieutenant. J'ai failli avoir une attaque. Vous savez, c'est dangereux de réveiller les gens comme ça; c'est la deuxième fois cet après midi et..

_ Et c'est deux fois de trop, le coupa-telle brusquement. Enfin colonel, ce n'est pas le moment pour dormir. Il y a la nuit pour ça. Mais c'est à croire que vous ne dormez pas la nuit.

_ Oh, vous ne voudriez pas savoir ce que je fais la nuit! Plaisanta-t-il

_ Je ne rigole pas! Imaginez vous qu'un jour, ce soit le Généralissime qui vous réveille! Qu'est ce que vous raconterez quand ça arrivera? J'aurais du mal à protéger vos arrières ce jour-là.

_ Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il n'aille perdre son temps à visiter nos bureaux. Et puis si telle chose devait se produire, je pense qu'on en entendrait parler avant. Alors ne vous inquietez pas! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait arriver là maintenant.

_ Oh, mais saviez vous, mon cher Mustang, que le loup choisit toujours le moment où l'on parle de lui pour surgir des fourrés afin de surprendre les audacieux lapereaux? Résonna une voix mature derrière eux.

Cette fois-ci, Roy ne fut pas le seul à sursauter.

_Gé.. Général? S'écrièrent Roy et Riza d'une seule voix.

King Bradley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il arborait son fidèle cache oeil. Et son visage était figé en une expression souriante, qui lui donnait un air enfantin et espiègle. En contraste, il se tenait droit comme un i et raide comme la justice. Il semblait savourer l'effet de surprise qu'il avait occasionné. Il regarda les deux militaires dont l'un ne savait plus où se mettre et l'autre se tenait aussi droit que lui-même mais qui affichait un air gêné. Il éclata de rire.

_ Allons, Mustang, ne prenez pas cet air hébété. Je ne vais pas vous manger. C'était une image!! nouvel éclat de rire. ' vous voyez que je sais être discret sur mes déplacements. Blague à part, je suis venu vous porter une nouvelle affaire. Dit-il en tendant un dossier vers Roy.

Ce dernier se ressaisit et prit le dossier que Bradley lui tendait.

_ Il s'agit d'une affaire bien sombre et délicate, précisa le Führer. Ce midi, des ouvriers en bâtiment ont découvert un cadavre dans leur chantier.

Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre.

_ Un meurtre? S'étonna le Colonel. Mais normalement ce n'est pas la police qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses?

_ En principe oui, répondit Bradley, mais vous regarderez le rapport et vous comprendrez pourquoi nous devons nous en charger. J'aimerais que vous et vos subordonnés vous rendiez sur le chantier où l'on a découvert le corps. J'ai déjà dépêché un expert sur place, mais je pense que vous et vos subordonnés serez très efficaces pour régler cette affaire. Après tout, vous comptez parmi les meilleurs éléments de la caserne.

_ Très bien Monsieur, dit Mustang, nous allons nous pencher sur ce dossier très sérieusement, 'il insista sur ce dernier mot en jetant un regard vers sa subordonnée qui avait suivi le fil de la conversation'.

_Très bien mon cher Mustang, je vous fais confiance. Et maintenant, si vous permettez, le loup retourne dans sa tanière, ajouta-t-il en rigolant. Et puis, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Riza, Lieutenant Hawkeye, si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour rendre notre flame alchemist plus énergique, je vous conseille la méthode douce de persuasion.. enfin, vous comprendrez.

Puis, il s'éclipsa.

_ La méthode douce de persuasion? S'étonna Roy. Qu'est ce que.

_ Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, murmura Riza. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus malsain qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le Colonel.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que j'aurais eu ma dose d'émotions pour la journée. Bon, et si nous regardions ce dossier? Demanda-t-il en brandissant celui que le Géneralissime lui avait confié. Il faut appeler les autres.. Il s'interrompit : Mais.. Où sont -ils passés d'ailleurs?

_ Et bien, Falman et Fuery sont partis classer des archives, Breda travaille dans un autre bureau et Havoc est sans doute sorti prendre sa pause cigarette; répondit Riza; mais vous ne le saviez pas puisque vous dormiez.

_ Hum... Bon, il faudrait les appeler pour les mettre au courant avant de se rendre sur le terrain.

Riza s'apprêta à sortir pour appeler ses collègues, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur King Bradley. Nos deux militaires furent aussi surpris que la dernière fois.

_ Au fait, j'avais failli oublier mais je vous rappelle que le bal de l'armée aura lieu jeudi en huit, lança-t-il. Alors je souhaite que vous soyez présents seuls ou à deux, peu importe. Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne journée.

Puis il s'éclipsa de nouveau.

_ Oui, bon, ça fait un mois qu'on nous le répète, marmonna Roy, je pense qu'on aura compris. S'il vous plaît Hawkeye, vous pouvez aller chercher les autres maintenant?

Riza s'éxecuta. En 10 minutes elle fut revenue avec le reste de la team au complet.

_ Bon les gars, lança Roy à tous. Le Führer nous a mis sur une affaire de crime qui semble affecter l'armée. Aujourd'hui, des ouvriers ont découvert un corps dans leur chantier. Je viens d'avoir le rapport de l'évènement .Alors avant d'intervenir, nous allons l'éplucher un peu; compris?

Puis, il débarrassa son bureau de tout ce qui l'encombrait (par exemple une pile de rapports qui n'avait rien à faire là) et les membres de la team se rassemblèrent autour et l'on commmença à examiner de plus près l'affaire. Après un bon moment de "pluche de rapport", ce fut Falman qui s'exprima en premier.

_ Je vois ce que c'est, j'ai vaguement vu dans les archives de la police. On a découvert 3 autres corps de la même manière, ou presque. Le premier a été trouvé sequestré dans une voiture au fond d'un puits. C'est un couple de jeunes qui l'a découvert. On en a trouvé un aussi, toujours dans une voiture, enseveli sous une pile d'autres véhicules, à la casse. C'est un des employés qui, en compressant la ferraille avait remarqué la voiture presque neuve. Et puis, il n'y a pas très longtemps, une autre voiture, a été retrouvée dans l'écoulement des égouts. Il y avait un corps aussi à l'intérieur, mais le plus surprenant, c'est que la voiture était tellement étanche que pas une goutte d'eau n'a pu s'infiltrer dedans. Dans tous les cas, la voiture était en bon état et scellée de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir normalement. Et puis les vitres étaient opacifiées aussi. Le cas présenté dans ce dossier est similaire à ce que j'ai pu lire.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Si Falman disait vrai, il y avait une espèce de serial killer aux méthodes plus que particulières à Central. Certes les tueurs ne manquent pas dans la mégalopole d'Amestris, mais en général, ils avaient des méthodes plus expéditives qu'un enterrement de classe automobile.

_ Je lis ici que le corps a été identifié, dit Breda, les yeux rivés sur le dossier. Il s'agirait de Lilian Tiensthall, et apparement on aurait signalé sa disparition Samedi dernier. Mais par contre, je ne vois pas le lien avec l'armée...

_Bon, intervint Mustang, Falman, Fuery et Breda, vous me trouvez toutes les informations que vous pouvez sur ces meurtres et sur ce Lilian,. Hawkeye et Havoc, vous venez avec moi, nous allons voir ce chantier et rencontrer ce fameux expert dont le Généralissime nous a parlé tout à l' allons tâcher de tirer tout cela au clair.

Puis il sortit, en compagnie de ses deux lieutenants. Cette fois, le colonel était parfaitement réveillé et il n'était pas près de se rendormir.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**ET voilààà.. **

**Bon, le coup du bal de l'armée ne sera pas te thème principal de la fic, c'est juste pour faire un épilogue où j'ai une idée royai, ne vou alarmez pas, ce ne sera pas nian-nian du tout contrairement aux idées reçues X3... Enfin, je vous laisserais découvrir ce qu'une drôle de Cat vous réserve**

** J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Le suivant s'est égaré sur mon disque dur. J'ai bien peur de devoir le refaire... *cri de desespoir...***

**Kisu de Cat, y mini (sa conscience) et sa double personnalité...**


	3. L'expert

**En voiture Colonel Mustang**

_*Arrive* Coucou tout le monde! je vous ai manqué? non? bon bah c'est pas grave alors je m'en vais, mais je vous laisse ce petit nouveau chapitre! comment? j'ai mis le temps? oui certes et je n'ai pas d'excuse, si ce n'est d'avoir pris le temps de la finir sur papier avant de poursuivre sur l'ordi... _

_Bon voilà, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.. arrivée de nouveaux personnages de mon cru..._

_Au fait, je n'avais pas dit dans les précédents chapitres, mais au cas où ça vous intéresserait, FMA ne m'appartient pas plus que le Taaj Mahal.._

**Chapitre 2 : l'expert.**

Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc se dirigeaient en voiture vers le "chantier du crime". Le colonel était au volant, Hawkeye occupait la place passager et Havoc était assis à l'arrière. Le trajet s'effectuait dans un silence qui commençait à devenir pesant. Si bien que Havoc sembla décider de le briser.

-'Aaaah, s'exclama-t-il, enfin une mission! Je m'ennuyais ferme ces derniers temps. Je commençais vraiment à m'empâter moi...'

-'C'est bien vrai ça, approuva le colonel. Moi aussi je m'ennuyais sérieusement. Avec tous ces dossiers qui me fatiguent au plus haut point et qui ne me laissent jamais de répit, je dois dire qu'un peu d'action et de variété me fait le plus grand bien.'

-' Si je puis me permettre, intervint Riza qui ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec ses deux collègues, si vous traitiez ces malheureux dossiers avec un peu plus d'assiduité et de considération, vous pourriez parfaitement constater la diversité de ceux-ci. Ils savent se montrer aussi intéressants qu'une mission vous savez..'

-' Je vous en prie Hawkeye, répliqua Roy, des dossiers intéressants? Et puis quoi encore? Fuery qui écrase une mouche? Enfin, vous êtes une femme de terain non? Ne me dites pas que vous trouvez la paperasse... hum.. intéressante?

-'La paperasse comme vous dites, fait aussi partie de notre travail colonel, répondit-elle, en notre qualité d'hommes ou femmes de terrain, on est censés pouvoir s'adapter à toutes les situations. Le travail de bureau en étant une.

-'Mais traiter des dossiers, intervint Havoc, c'est pas une situation, c'est un calvaire! Ces choses-là ne devraient pas exister!

-' si vous voulez un conseil pour rendre votre fardeau plus léger, reprit Riza comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la réplique de Havoc, vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que la pile de dossiers représente une mission à effectuer. Puisque vous aimez tant les missions, considérez ceci comme tel. Ça ne rendra votre tâche que plus intéressant, et ça vous motivera peut-être qui sait, et, soyons fous, augmentera votre productivité...

Mustang et Havoc réprimèrent un fou rire. La paperasse? Une mission? Et puis quoi encore? Et pourquoi ne pas porter des lunettes et une mini jupe de secrétaire en prime pour ajouter un peu de piment à la... mission aussi? Quoique, pensait Roy en y songeant, si son premier lieutenant jouait le jeu de la mini jupe, le travail serait réellement plus intéressant. Cependant, dans l'intensité du moment présent, ledit premier lieutenant ne semblait pas d'humeur à se prêter au jeu. En effet, celle-ci n'étant pas dupe, l'accès avorté d'hilarité des deux hommes n'avait pas échappé à son oeil de faucon.

-' Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas encore, lança-t-elle froidement, lorsque vous vous êtes engagés, à moins que vous n'ayez pas lu le contrat, un militaire ne passe pas son temps à jouer à la gué-guerre, mais il doit aussi se charger de formalités administratives telles que la.. paperasse. Par conséquent, c'est tout à fait normal de passer des journées au bureau.

-'Normal? S'écria Havoc, vous considérez ça comme normal de passer sa vie sur des bouts de papier? Mais c'est un vrai travail de bagnard vous voulez dire! Une personne normalement constituée ne pourrait jamais supporter ça!

-' Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre, lieutenant Havoc, que je ne suis pas normalement constituée? Lui lança Hawkeye d'un ton glacial qui fit furieusement frissonner ses deux collègues.

-' Ce que Havoc veut dire, osa Roy en se tournant vers Riza, c'est que la paperasse... vous voyez... c'est quelque chose que nous.. nous n'aimons pas... mais vous... hum...et bien vous... vous êtes .. euh.. particulière.. mais c'est bien hein!! .. vous.. vous êtes plus acharnée au travail que...

-' Acharnée, coupa Riza de ce ton connu d'elle seule et qui effrayait ses destinataires, humm.. je me demande si je dois le prendre pour un compliment... ou pas.

-' Mais non, bredouilla Roy, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.. ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous.. et bien, vous êtes plus assidue dans votre travail.. sûrement parce que vous avez plus de temps que nous et euh, parce que vous n'osez pas lâcher du lest de temps en temps...

-' Oh, dans ce cas je suis désolée de faire mon travail et de faire en sorte de mériter mon salaire Monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement désolé. C'est sûr que le fait de ne pas passer mon temps à papilloner à droite à gauche avec une sélection de volailles en tous genres, fait de moi une personne sans vie sociale..

Roy, qui ne se sentit pas, mais alors pas du tout concerné,par cette remarque plutôt.. acerbe se tourna complètement vers Riza.

'- Mais enfin, lieutenant, reconnaissez que vous privilégiez le travail au détriment de votre vie privée! Je ne vous connais pas de loisirs particuliers en dehors du QG!

-' Ce que je fais en dehors du QG ne regarde que moi et je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous avancerait de le savoir! Répliqua-t-elle de moins en moins calme.

La discussion s'anima dans la voiture pendant un petit moment encore. Cette fois, le silence était bel et bien brisé et ne semblait pas vouloir se ré-installer. Roy et Riza se diqputaient à propos de dossiers poussiéreux et d'absence de vie sociale. Ils arguèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Riza regarde devant elle.

' Colonel, vous devriez regarder votre route' Dit-elle soudain

-' Ne changez pas de sujet lieutenant, répondit le colonel, vous savez très bien que j'ai raison sur la chose alors acceptez-le au moins au lieu de..

-' Cela n'a rien à voir avec le débat Monsieur, le coupa-t-elle, mais je pense vraiment que vous devriez regarder devant vous.

-'Et pourquoi, je devrais vous écouter alors que vous avez tort sur le dernier sujet? Se moqua-t-il.

-' Tout simplement, répondit Riza, parce que vous êtes au volant...

Comme pour entériner ses propos, un Klaxon furieux mugit soudain, faisant se retourner le colonel qui se rendit compte alors qu'il roulait à contresens et qu'un poids lourd arrivait en face, et aussi qu'il avait déjà renversé plusieurs poubelles sans s'en rendre compte. Mais surtout, parce que Havoc s'était assis convenablement et s'accorchait à sa ceinture de sécurité, pâme comme un linge. Roy se remit sur le bon côté de la route par un brusque coup de volant.

-' Vous voulez que je conduise peut être colonel? Sembla s'inquiéter Riza.

-' Oui bon ça va hein!

Ils décidèrent de laisser tomber la querelle afin de rester en vie et le trajet se finit dans le silence qui se ré-installait petit à petit.

.

* * *

Finalement, c'est sans autre incident majeur qu'ils arrivèrent sur le "chantier du crime" Bizarrement, Havoc fu le premier à descendre de voiture sans dissimuler son soulagement d'être arrivé à bon port. Après un rapide balayage visuel du lieu, Roy donna ses indications à ses deux subordonnés :

'Regardez, Hawkeye, nous allons nous rendre productifs, alors Havoc, je veux que vous alliez recueillir un début de témoignage de la part des ouvriers qui sont encore présents, Hawkeye, vous allez faire le tour du propriétaire, et vérifier qu'aucun détail n'a échappé aux inspecteurs. Je compte sur votre oeil de faucon pour ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Quant à moi, je vais aller à la rencontre du fameux expert dont le Führer nous avait parlé. Éxecution!

Riza et Jean ne se firent pas prier, et tous trois se dispersèrent selon les ordres du colonel. Riza alla partout sur le terrain, et notamment aux alentours de la voiture qui se trouvait encore là, et Jean se rendit vers un groupe de personnes qui se tenait là sans trop savoir quoi faire. Roy quant à lui, se mit à chercher le fameux expert tout en explorant, d'un oeil distrait le chantier. Puis,il se dirigea vers l'ambulance qui contenait encore le cadavre qui avait été exhumé le matin. Deux hommes discutaient à côté. Roy avança donc vers eux et tapota l'épaule de l'un d'eux pour avoir leur attention.

-'Bonjour, je suis le colonel Roy Mustang et je suis en charge de cette affaire. On m'a dit qu'un expert se trouvait déjà sur place et j'aimerais savoir où se trouve-t-il s'il vous plaît.

Le premier homme se retourna et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnut l'alchimiste de flamme.

-'Ah, Roy Mustang, le fameux Flame alchemist! S'exclama-t-il. Je vous attendais justement. Le Généralissime m'a prévenu que vous viendriez. Je vous présente le Dr ROBERT, le médecin légiste, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre homme qui lui fit le salut militaire. Justement, il me disait comment cet homme avait pu mourir. C'est incroyable! Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait dix heures d'enfermement total avant de mourir par manque d'oxygène! Le pauvre a du soufrir dix heures atroces avant de rendre l'âme! Eh oui, il a été enfermé vivant en plus. C'est horrible un mort pareille! Vous ne trouvez pas?

-'Euh! Fit Roy pris de court.

L'autre avait tout déballé, comme ça, sans se présenter. Roy le détailla un instant. Son interlocuteur devait avoir la bonne trentaine, il affichait son mètre quatre vingts non sans une certaine fierté. Son visage rond mélangeait avec subtilité regard enfantin, rieur, et traits adultes stricts. Le tout sous une chevelure châtain clair, en brosse. Il avait la carrure de celui qui soulève ses trente kilos d'haltères tous les matins pour draguer l'après-midi, Bref, il était imposant, mais avait aussi l'air d'un joyeux drille.

-'Ca faisait un moment que je voulais rencontrer celui que tous appellent le 'Héros d'Ishbal', le 'Flame alchemist' poursuivit-il. J'ai toujours été impressionné par la manière dont l'on peut maîtriser les élément, notamment le feu en ce qui vous concerne. Pour ma part, je suis très peu doué en alchimie. J'ai bien essayé une fois, mais ça a donné un flop. Alors je préfère admirer les autres. Comme vous! Par contre, je m'y connais bien en voitures et en meurtres. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là.. je peux apporter un peu de ma lumière aussi. On va travailler ensemble!! Je vais collaborer avec le Flame alchemist!! Woah!

Roy continua de le fixer, interloqué par ce bonhomme drôlement bavard. Apparement, il était tombé sur un admirateur. C'était bien gentil mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait résoudre l'affaire. Il se tourna donc vers le médecin légiste éspérant que celui-ci tiendrait un discours plus édifiant.

-' Ah colonel Mustang, je vous remets le premier rapport médico-légal, dit ce dernier en lui tendant un rapport. Il consigne les premières constatations et hypothèses sur le mort, mais je crains qu'une autopsy ne révèle pas grand chose de supplémentaire. Il ne semble pas y avoir de causes internes.

Roy le remercia et prit le dossier. L'autre continuait de papoter exprimant son respect envers les hommes de l'envergure de Mustang. Puis il fut interrompu par une autre voix, plus familière cette fois-ci.

'Colonel, j'ai discuté avec les ouvriers du chantier, mais ils ne sont pas très bavard, alors je les ai convoqués pour les interroger demain! Dit Havoc qui arrivait en allumlant une cigarette.

-'Très bien Havoc, répondit Roy. Merci.

-' Qui est ce? Demanda l'autre.

-' Je vous présente le second lieutenant Havoc, répondit Roy. Il est un de mes subordonnés qui m'aide dans cette affaire. J'ai une autre subordonnée qui inspecte et qui ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre d'ailleurs.

-' Ah oui, j'ai aussi un subordonné avec moi. D'ailleurs je me demande bien où il est parti... répondit l'autre.

* * * * * *

Riza poursuivait son inspection générale des lieux. Ne trouvant aucun détail majeur, elle décida d'aller examiner la voiture de plus près.

Comment une personne pouvait en assassiner une autre avec une voiture? Comment pouvait-on se permettre d'user une voiture casi-neuve pour commettre un crime? Car il fallait se le dire, la voiture, l'engin du crime semblait sortir tout droit de la fabrique. À part les endroits où elle avait été cabossée par la pelleteuse et quelques rayures fines et alignées, la voiture était rutilante et pourrait sans doute encore servir. Riza entreprit une inspection plus poussée de l'engin. Tout d'abord, l'intérieur était intact. Pas de trace de sang ou autre souillure si ce n'est des traces au niveau des portières. Comme si la personne avait essayé de griffer la carrosserie pour sortir. Riza eut mal au coeur en imaginant ce pauvre homme tenter de sortir par tous les moyens, pour sauver sa vie.

Autre chose la frappa : le scellement de toutes les issues que pouvait avoir une voiture. Comment avait-on pu sceller les portières de telle manière qu'on ne put les ouvrir ni de l'intérieur, ni de l'extérieur? Cela n'était pas possible avec une simple soudeuse. Et puis, il y avait les carreaux qui avaient été fumés de façon à ce qu'ils soient complètement noircis.

Riza arriva à la conclusion, que c'était l'oeuvre d'un connaisseur, certainement d'un professionnel du domaine pour avoir réalisé ces modifications. Peut être était ce l'oeuvre d'un garagiste ou d'un revendeur ou de quelqu'un qui travaillait dans ce domaine. Avant de rejoindre le colonel, Riza décida de noter le numéro de la plaque minéralogique. Peut être pourrait-on remonter une piste avec ceci. Alors, elle se dirigea vers l'avant de la voiture et soudain elle heurta unbe masse de plein fouet.

-' Ouh bon sang, mais qu'est ce que.. grogna-t-elle en se massant là où elle s'était cognée. Oh excusez-moi, s'esclama-t-elle soudain en avisant la personne qu'elle avait heurtée.. 'vous allez bien au moins?'

Elle venait de parler à un petit bonhomme qui avait la même physionomie que le sergent Fuery, lunettes, petite taille, cornichon.. etc. Il se relevait en époussetant son uniforme.

-'Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de casse, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. Je suis le sergent-chef Tory, ajouta-t-il en faisant le salut militaire. À qui ai-je l'honneur?

-' Lieutenant Hawkeye, répondit Riza en lui rendant son salut. Je suis là pour l'affaire du mort dans la voiture.

-' La même pour moi, répliqua Tory... Attendez, Hawkeye? L'oeil de faucon? La garde du corps du colonel Mustang? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-'Euh.. elle-même, pourquoi?

-'Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rencontre l'oeil du faucon!! s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux. Si vous saviez combien vous êtes réputée dans notre section. Un exemple pour tous les jeunes tireurs. On vous admire.

-'Euh.. bien c'est gentil, je suis touchée hésita-elle. Bon je dois y aller, le colonel doit m'attendre je pense. Il a du rencontrer ce fameux expert je suppose.

-'Moi aussi, je dois remonter, Bradley m'attends sûrement, répliqua Tory.

-'Bradley?

-' bien sûr, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé examiner la voiture. Comme s'il pouvait pas me faire lui- même. C'est toujours moi qui me colle le sale boulot grogna-t-il. Mais ne lui répétez pas s'il vous plaît.

-' Evidemment, le rassura Riza, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à rapporter les défauts de mes collèguesquand même.

Elle nota les références de la plaque minéralogique et retourna vers le colonel et Havoc, en compagnie du jeune sergent chef Tory à ses basques

* * * * *

Roy feuilletait rapidement le rapport du légiste, toujours en compagnie de l'expert admirateur, lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Riza.

-'Colonel, j'ai terminé mon inspection. J'ai consigné mes observations dans un bref rapport. J'espère que celui-ci vous intéressera plus que d'autres. Dit-elle avec une moue ironique.

-'Oh, mais on a pas encore été présentés! Intervint l'admirateur du colonel, avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de répondre. Qui est cette charmante demoiselle? Demanda-t-il en gratifiant Riza de son plus beau sourire, le genre de celui dont on peut constater que le souriant se lave bien les dents avec 'email diamant'.

Riza ne répondit pas. Où du moins, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre car le colonel sembla vouloir faire rappeler sa présence, même s'il n'avait pas été oublié, loin de là.

-' Hum, voici le lieutenant Hawkeye, dit-il. Hawkeye, voici notre expert, c'est euuh.. comment vous avez dit que vous vous appeliez déjà? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de l'expert.

-' Oh mais quel idiot! S'exclama ce dernier. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Gregory Bradley. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Greg, fit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à Riza.

Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciel.

-' Oh, Bradley, c'est marrant! Fit remarquer Havoc, c'est comme le Führer. Vous êtes de la même famille?

' Non, on me le demande tout le temps, mais pas du tout en fait, répondit Bradley. Et voici mon subordonné, le sergent-chef Tory, ajouta-t-il en désignant le petit binoclard. Nous sommes ravis de collaborer avec votre équipe colonel. On en entend que du bien.

-' Merci du compliment, fit Roy. D'ailleurs, à propos d'équipe, il va falolir que nous retournions au QG, les autres doiventattendre; et maintenant que nous avons les éléments qu'ils nous faut pour commencer l'enquête nous pouvons y aller.

C'est ainsi que la troupe regagna la voiture, enfin, celle où il avait failli y avoir des morts à l'aller. Bradley et Tory rentreraient avec eux au QG car ils étaient à pieds. Ce matin, des agents de police les avaient emmenés, mais ils étaient repartis. Et puis, comme ils allaient faire équipe, autant commencer par là. Roy ouvrit la portière côté conducteur, lorsque Riza l'interpella derrière lui, au grand soulagement de Havoc :

'Si ça ne vous dérange pas colonel, je préfèrerais conduire cette fois-ci...

* * *

_ET voilà pour celui-là. _

_à très bientôt pour la suite.. je vais m'efforcer de tenir un rythme régulier ne serait-ce que pour apaiser la fureur de ma conscience..._

_Kisu et merci de 'mavoir lue_

_votre dévouée Cat y mini ( sa conscience) et sa double personnalité (entre autres)_


	4. De l'art d'avoir une vie ou Riza Hawkeye

_-Casques? *Paré -Armures étanches? *Parée -Bouclier subtilisé au CRS? *paré... Bon alors nous sommes prêtes..._

Bonjouuuur... *ne sent pas les projectiles lancés dans sa direction* Me revoilà après une (courte) période d'abstention... j'ai plusieurs excuses, mais elles ne m'excusent pas en fait...

BREF, vous n'osiez plus en rêver, Cat ne l'a pas fait, mais à la place, elle vous livre une superbe chapitre... voui elle a pris son temps, voui tout le monde la déteste, voui elle est culotté de revenir la bouche en coeur, voui elle a le droit ai lancer de projectiles en tout genre, et voui mais c'est CAT Y MINI le coming back...

Gomen nasai et voici la bête : ( FMA se termine dans une semaine et ne m'appartient toujours pas... je ne possède qu'un fragment de Roy Mustang... )

**Chapitre 3 : De l'art d'avoir une vie, ou Riza Hawkeye.**

Le retour au QG se fit dans une toute autre atmosphère, qu'au départ. Sans doute parce que cette fois-ci, Tory et Bradley tenaient compagnie à Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc. Par ailleurs, Bradley semblait mettre un point d'honneur à vouloir partager son admiration pour le génialissime, le beau, le grand, le puissant ( si, si) Roy Mustang. Ce qui n'était pas trop gênant en soi, du moment que la conversation s'en tenait à :

« Quand je pense que je vais collaborer avec le héros d'Ishbal.. woah! »

« depuis le temps que j'en rêve! »

« vous pourrez me montrer l'alchimie du feu? »

« Ce doit être quelque chose de fantastique! »

« Moi, si je pouvais pratiquer l'alchimie, je me transmuterais mes propres voitures! »

« et caetera... »

Propos auxquels, le colonel répondait de la manière la plus primitive qu'il fut possible de faire, id est : 'mmh'

Lorsque la conversation prit un autre tournant, on put en remarquer la teneur selon l'air suffisant qu'affichait Mustang, celui blasé de Hawkeye, celui dépité de Havoc,celui intéressé de Tory et celui curieux de Bradley quand il dit :

« Quand on vous voit, on comprend que vous ayez autant de succès auprès des femmes.. »

Puis il ajouta :

« Mais comment faites vous pour les séduire toutes? Quel est votre recette? »

« C'est un don naturel chez moi » répondit Roy, passablement fier. « Il n'y a pas de secret, c'en est ainsi. Mais vous savez, je ne les séduis pas toutes cependant.. beaucoup, mais pas toutes.. »

« Ah? » fit Bradley, incrédule, « ah mais il faut bien nous en laisser à nous, pas vrai mon gars? » rit-il en tapotant l 'épaule de Havoc.

« Grmphf » fût tout ce que Bradley obtint dudit Havoc.

« Avec un peu de chance » poursuivit Bradley en se tournant vers Riza qui conduisait, « notre charmant lieutenant ne succombera pas à votre immense charme colonel! Alors j'ai peut être mes chances... »

Il gratifia son monde d'un sourire éclatant, sourire qui aurait, sans conteste, fait une super promotion pour les entreprises 'Email diamant'

Dans l'armée d'Amestris, il est coutume de croiser des créatures étranges, tendancieuses, exhibos et charmeuses...C'est ce que pensa le colonel,(ainsi que l'humble auteur de ces lignes), en entendant Bradley à ce moment...

Bradley, semblait entrer dans la même catégorie que le commandant Armstrong ( celle des exhibos tendancieux) et le dévoilement physique, agrémenté de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes semblait être une caractéristique fondamentales chez eux..

« Selon moi » Dit Riza, « les hommes qui ont le plus de charme, sont peut être ceux qui ne confondent pas lieu de travail et chambre à coucher » finit-elle sur un ton lourdement sarcastique.

Bien sûr, elle ne pensait à personne en particulier en disant cela.. je vous assure.. vraiment personne...

« Ah ah! Alors je suis votre homme ma chère » rigola Bradley, qui , visiblement, n'avait pas saisi l'allusion ironique ( mais puisqu'il n'y en a pas je vous dit roh!)

« Mais », poursuivit-il, « j'ai du mal à croire qu'une femme aussi jolie que vous soit encore seule.. »

Attention, mesdemoiselles, Bradley, le séducteur en série est de sortie.. il a bien révisé son manuel de drague en dix leçons, et il est prêt à vous charmer à coups de sourire goldfresh Email Diamant et de douces paroles...

« Vous savez, lieutenant-colonel, » répondit Riza, « je n'ai déjà pas de vie sociale, alors vous imaginez quelqu'un dans ma vie? Ça relève ici du domaine transcendental... »

Là non plus, aucune allusion lourde de sens...

Bradley n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car notre joyeuse troupe venait d'arriver au QG. Il s'agissait maintenant d'aller retrouver le reste de l'équipe ; avec ce premier rapport d'enquête, ils allaient pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses...

« Des militaires! » s'exclama Falman, alors que ses supérieurs entraient dans le bureau.

« Bien observé, Falman » répondit Roy, quelque peu surpris de cet étrange accueil « que peux tu dire d'autre sur nous maintenant? »

« Mais non Colonel! » reprit Falman en souriant et en brandissant un dossier, « je voulais parler de nos quatres victimes, ce sont tous des militaires. Tenez! J'ai pu récupérer tout ce qui peut les concerner »

« Ah, bien, merci Falman » répondit Mustang en prenant le dossier. « Bon, les gars, venez que je vous présente ceux qui vont coopérer avec nous pour cette affaire. Alors voici le lieutenant-colonel Bradley et le sergent Tory.

« Fuery! » s'écria Breda « Fuery! Ne cherche plus, on a retrouvé ton frère jumeau! » s'esclaffa-t-il..

Ledit Fuery et Tory s'examinèrent sous toutes les coutures. Un sergent et son reflet! La ressemblance était frappante. Ils se sourirent.

« Sergent Fuery » salua l'un.

« Sergent Tory » salua l'autre.

Ils rirent et se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, et c'est ainsi que naquit une nouvelle amitié entre deux cornichons au QG de Central. Fin de l'histoire, point final..

« Et vous, ne me dites rien » continua Breda. « vous êtes le fils caché du Généralissime » dit il en se tournant vers Bradley.

Ce dernier éclata d'un rire franc. « Ah ah ah! On me le fait souvent mais non! Lui et moi n'avons en commun que le nom de famille. Bien essayé quand même mon gars. »

Les présentations finies, il fallut songer à se remettre au travail, au moins pour me temps qu'il restait pour cette journée. 'c'est toujours du temps de gagné, si on l'utilise de manière efficace et productive' avait l'habitude de répéter Hawkeye..

Comme personne n'osait la contredire, le colonel partit donc faire connaissance avec le dossier que lui avait remis Falman, le lieutenant dut finir quelques dossiers urgents que le colonel avait (in)volontairement délaissés, Havoc partit fumer une XXXXXXXXème cigarette, et les trois autres firent quelques recherches.

Quant à Bradley et Tory, ils se contentèrent, pour cette fin d'après-midi, d'observer les mœurs et rites de travail de leur nouveaux collègues temporaires.

Tory, s'installa rapidement avec son 'jumeau qui n'en est pas vraiment un' et les aida dans leurs recherches. Bradley, pour sa part, semblait beaucoup intéressé par ce que faisait Hawkeye ; d'ailleurs, il s'installa rapidement à côté d'elle et engagea la conversation autant que faire se peut.

Ce manège n'échappa pas au colonel qui guettait du coin de l'œil Bradley fricoter avec sa subordonnée. Surtout que celle-ci semblait se prêter volontiers au jeu du blablatage. Bon, du moment que la discussion tournait autour du travail et de l'enquête, ça allait. Mais, vu le regard de Bradley, le colonel ( en tout connaisseur qu'il est), en déduit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce regard, il le connaissait bien, c'était celui du genre ' si mes yeux avaient des dents, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de la minette en face'. En d'autres termes, Bradley faisait indubitablement la cour à Hawkeye.

Mais le colonel ne pouvait pas dire grand chose car Hawkeye, envers et contre tout, gardait un professionnalisme sans faille et sa concentration légendaire.

Sûrement une chose que Roy Mustang ne serait jamais en mesure de pouvoir faire (qu'on se le dise)

Puis finalement, l'heure de la débauche sonna enfin. Les membres de la Team quittèrent le bureau les uns après les autres, à l'exception de Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc, que Hawkeye avait retenu pour aider à finir les dossiers en retard, (parce qu'il y en a toujours, c'est comme le chiendent, quand on croit en avoir fini, et ben on croit juste parce que la réalité est différente de ce qu'on croit..) et aussi pour compenser le temps que Havoc perdait avec toutes ses pauses cigarettes. « Je fais en sorte que vous méritiez votre salaire » avait-elle dit.

Havoc lui en avait voulu, à cause de cela, il raterait encore un rencard.

« Cela n'a pas grande importance Havoc. Au lieu de te quitter ce soir, elle te quittera demain. Tu pourras te vanter que ta relation aura duré plus longtemps cette fois » lui avait sérieusem... ironiquement fait remarquer Mustang.

Bradley fut le dernier à quitter le bureau, non sans avoir adressé un salut grandiloquent à son héros, puis il adressa un signe à Hawkeye qui lui répondit par le même signe, gratifié d'un sourire avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers... comme si rien ne s'était passé..

(Si Hawkeye n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer quand même..)

Une heure plus tard, Hawkeye posa son stylo et se leva.

« Vous nous quittez déjà lieutenant? » demanda le colonel, qui avait l'habitude de toujours partir en premier ( donc évidemment, là ça surprend)

« Oui » répondit-elle en prenant son manteau, « excusez-moi de vous lâcher aussi tôt, mais j'ai fait ma part de travail et on m'attend... »

« Vous avez un rencard Lieutenant? » sourit Havoc... « d'abord, c'est inhabituel, et ensuite, c'est gonflé car vous nous empêchez de sortir, et puis vous, vous vous le permettez.. »

« Si vous finissiez votre travail à temps, sans pause à outrance, vous auriez largement le temps de sortir Havoc » rétorqua-t-elle

« Enfin, c'est assez inhabituel venant de vous quand même » ajouta le colonel.

« Voyez vous ça » soupira Riza, « Au moins vous savez que j'ai une vie colonel, alors évitez de me le reprocher. Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais ne pas faire attendre mon ami plus longtemps. »

« Le connait-on ce fameux ami? » demanda Mustang qui avait déjà un (gros) soupçon sur l'identité de cet... 'ami'

« Qui sait? » répondit-elle vaguement, «Mais est ce que moi je me mêle de votre vie colonel? »

**Dans un sens, oui, quand tu me retiens jusqu'à pas d'heure pour un rendez vous galant avec le travail** « Certes non, mais enfin lieutenant, c'est insensé, vous le connaissez d'aujourd'hui! »

« Je vous demande depuis quand vous connaissez vos filles quand vous sortez avec? » lança Riza qui commençait s'énerver. « Je ne crois pas. Et puis nous allons simplement prendre un verre entre collègues! Je ne vois pas le mal à ça! Alors maintenant, arrêtez de me donner des leçons de vie, vous êtes très mal placé pour cela! Les dossiers sur lesquels vous dormez depuis... des jours sont à rendre avant demain! »

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle un colonel soufflé par ces répliques et un Havoc pantois face à ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

En regardant par la fenêtre Hawkeye et Bradley quitter le QG en riant, Mustang se trouva en proie à un curieux conflit intérieur. Est ce que sa subordonnée avait réellement succombé aux belles paroles de Bradley? Avait-elle été blessée par les reproches qu'il (Mustang) lui avait faites ce matin dans la voiture, à propos de sa vie sociale? De ce fait, n'utilisait-elle pas Bradley pour se venger?

Le colonel se sentit mal à l'aise :

De un : Hawkeye sortait avec Bradley.

De deux : Bradley était un incorrigible séducteur.. qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ce soir.

De trois : d'habitude, Riza n'était pas du genre à accepter un rencard aussi facilement ( depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, il le sait bien.. il a même peut être déjà essayé..)

De quatre : Il s'était fâché avec elle et ça l'attristait.

De cinq : il était attristé, mais était ce parce que Hawkeye fréquentait, ou était-ce parce qu'il sentait que Bradley se faisait pigeonner (ah la solidarité masculine.. on en parle jamais mais elle est bel et bien présente.. ou pas)

De six : Bref, tout cela ne lui plaisait pas, c'est tout. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Une fois ce conflit plus ou moins démêlé, Mustang alla se rasseoir, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec cette satanée paperasse (pour une fois). Havoc lui jeta un regard entendu qu'il ignora superbement. Il était pas bête Havoc, il semblait voir ce que le coloenl semblait refuser de voir par lui même...

Ou bien se faisait-il des idées?

* * *

Qui a dit que ce chapitre ne servait à rien? *se baisse et évite de justesse une pluie de claviers* doucement il y a 18 points de suture sur ce sublime crâne...

bon oui c'est vrai qu'il ne servait pas à grand chose, mais il était au programme..

au sommaire de la prochaine édition : l'entrée en scène du jeune, (pas grand) beau et fort.. j'ai nommé Edo-kun! ET enfin, le début de l'action...

promis, ce sont les grandes vacances pour moi, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour raccourcir les écarts de publication...

encore pardon...

NDCat : vous pouvez faire part de vos doléances, plaintes, griefs et autres requêtes dans la section 'reviews' évitez les projectiles trop lourds s'il vous plait,


	5. Chapter 4 petite distraction

_Salutations à mon cher lectorat *se baisse* ehehehe les points de suture sont toujours là alors un peu de délicatesse merci ._

_voilà un nouveau petit chapitre.. amorce du prochain qui sera... plus long ^^_

_voilà la bête : _

**Une petite Distraction.**

_Le lendemain, HQ, 8h30.._

Le colonel arriva de bonne heure au QG sous les regards plius qu'etonnés de ses subordonnés. Certes, il arrivait encore le dernier (on ne se refait pas), mais avec une avance qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout. En outre, il affichait la mine très réjouie de l'homme tombé du lit dans toute sa splendeur et sa majesté. En d'autres termes, mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu ce matin.. Surtout si ledit feu pouvait prendre un malin plaisir à vous cramer le séant en un claquement de doigts (elle est pas belle la vie? Tout d'un claquement de doigts de nos jours...)

Le colonel avança.. non.. je veux dire.. se traina (ne pas trop en demander non plus) jusqu'à son bureau, sans un regard ni un bonjour (sauf si l'onomatopée ''jour' pouvait être considérée comme une formule de politesse courtoise) envers ses subordonnés. Une pile de feuilles l'y attendait, immobile, prête à être étudiée sérieusement et attentivement. (quel humour...)

Le dossier de l'enquête. Compilé par les bons soins de Falman, Breda et Fuery, résultat de leurs recherches tandis que les autres étaient sur le terrain. Le colonel s'assit et regarda les dossiers avec une légère moue... ou bien était-ce un baîllement vainement dissimulé? Allez savoir... Quoiqu'il en soit, il saisit la première partie du dossier et...

IL LA LUT! Oui mesdames et... caetera.. vous ne rêvez pas! vous avez bien lu! Le colonel Mustang lit un dossier! Le matin! A 8h30! !alors il faut sortir les marqueurs indélébiles à pierres blanches et marquer ce jour mémorable sur le calendrier, jour où le colonel lut un dossier de bonne heure le matin!

Bref.. Ce dossier, qui commettait l'exploit de maintenir le colonel éveillé, contenait l'identification de toutes les victimes de celui que la team surnommait déjà 'le fossoyeur', le détail des meurtres, qui avaient déjà été décrits par Falman, ainsi que les précéents rapports d'enquête, qui avaient mené à rien jusque là.. En bref, tout ce qui concernait l'affaire avant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de la Team. C'était à eux maintenant qu'incombait la tâche de faire aboutir cette histoire.. ou du moins, autant que faire se peut.

Voilà comment, en bref, se présentaient les choses :

Affaire n°1 : Lionel Reuter.

Fonction : Sergent-chef.

Fut chargé de la gestion de l'armement durant la guerre..

Situation : Divorcé, 4 enfants.

Etat : Retrouvé enfermé dans une voiture scellée, au fond d'un puits, dans une propriété (..) impasse de (..) fils aîné a signalé sa disparition le (...) retrouvé par un jeune couple le (..) soit trois jours après le signalement. Les enfants, le jeune couple, ainsi que quelques voisins furent interrogés... Homme sans trouble notoire. Aucun élement ne permet de définir le profil d'un éventuel suspect..

Dossier classé : EN SUSPENS

Affaire n°2 : Sam Taylor.

Fonction : Commandant. The Sound Alchemist -le bruyant- (ah oui, le colonel, se souvenait de lui, à Ishbal... tout sauf discret. Il manipulait les ondes sonores à des fins destructrices.. ravageur)

Situation : pas de famille connue.

Etat : Retrouvé enfermé dans une voiture scellée le (...) dans la decharge de (...) à Central. Disparition non signalée... impliqué dans quelques histoires de nuisances sonores et tapage diurne et nocturne. Aucun élément ne permet de définir le profil d'un éventuel suspect...

Dossier classé : EN SUSPENS

Affaire n°3 : Derek Swift.

Fonction : Général de Brigade. Chef de troupe durant la guerre, 1ère division infanterie Ouest, puis retiré du front pour blessures graves. Rétrogadé aux services administratifs.

Situation : fiancé à Juliet Galadays

Etat : retrouvé enfermé dans une voiture scellée, coincée dans une voie d'égout de Central, le (...). Sa fiancée a signalé sa disparition le (...), retrouvé la semaine suivante le (...), par les agetns d'entretien de la ville. Interrogatoire de la fiancée et des agents. Il y aurait eu un éventuel témoin, mais qui a mystérieusement disparu avant l'interrogatoire... Aucun élément, donc, ne permet de définir le profil d'un éventuel suspect..

Dossier classé : EN SUSPENS

Affaire n°4 : Lilian Tiensthall "Nous y voilà" pensa le colonel en soupirant.

Promu à la fin de la guerre pour exploits accomplis durant la bataille ' ça devait encore être un suicidaire celui-là' soupira encore le colonel.

...

-'Oh mais ce sont les rapports que mon subordonné et moi avons faits!' s'eclama une voix forte.

-'Que vous avez faits?' marmonna Roy en levant le nez du dossier, pour y voire, tout sourire éclatant, son plus grand admirateur..

-'Et oui! j'ai été mandaté dès le début de cette série de crimes, je ne l'avais pas dit? Comme je suis un expert en automobiles, on pensait que ça irait vite. Toutefois, c'était bien délicat, et résultat, on patauge quand même dans la semoule.. apparement, il y avait un témoin qui aurait vu quelque chose, mais il a disparu.. allez savoir.. 'soupira Bradley.

-'Mh' répondit le brun avant de se replonger dans le dossier (il est malade aujourd'hui ou quoi?)

Son regard avisa une tasse de café encore fumant sur le coin de son bureau.

-'C'est Riza qui vous l'a mis là, fit Bradley tout en coulant un regard vers la jeune femme. En fait, elle en a apporté un à tout le monde. J'aurais été extrêmement honoré de vous apporter le vôtre, mais elle a refusé. Puis comme vous sembliez très concentré, elle vous l'a juste posé là.'

Roy tilta en entendant Bradley dire le prénom de son lieutenant. Ainsi donc ils en étaient déjà à s'appeler par leur petit prénom. Il la connaissait depuis hier, et ils étaient déjà si familiers?.. si ce n'était pas déjà plus? Roy préféra ne pas y penser, mais se dit quand même qu'il devrait poser quelques questions à Riza. Il jeta un regard dans sa direction. Elle semblait passionnée par le dossier qu'elle étudiait, et ne levait pas la tête. D'ailleurs, si Bradley ne lui avait pas dit, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se fut levée pour le café.. Mais à réflexion faite, si. Le café matinal était comme une sorte de rituel.. Quoi qu'il arrive, Riza apportait toujours le café matinal à Roy.. et ne déléguait jamais cette tache.. les autres subordonnés appréciaient, car elle en profitait toujours pour l'apporter à tout le monde.. Et Roy préférait que ce soit elle plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre qui lui rende ce service... impossible d'expliquer pourquoi...

Il but son précieux café ( ça faisait du bien tiens.. surtout qu'il était encore chaud.) et il retourna à son dossier. Il analysa encore la description des quatrs victimes.. tous des militaires,comme l'avait dit Falman.. Certes, donc ce fossoyeur s'en prenait aux militaires. Encore un adepte de la "Scarmode" sauf que là, il ne s'agissait pas que d'alchimistes d'Etat. Donc, à première vue, ces militaires n'avaient aucune distinction spécifique, à part le fait d'être militaires..

A première vue seulement...

Car quelque chose clochait. Roy n'était pas satisfait de cette observation. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était là, sur ce dossier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt ganté dessus.. Rageant.

Ensuiteles voitures. Toutes présentaient les mêmes caractéristiques. Bon état général, mais scellées dans le but de garder les victimes enfermées. Les carreaux étaient noircis de manière à ne laisser filtrer aucune lumière éxtérieure. Mais pourtant, ils étaient cassables, puisque les ouvriers et les autres témoins les avaient brisés pour découvrir les corps à l'intérieur des voitures. Alors pourquoi les militaires ne s'étaient pas libérés de cette façon? Et en particulier l'alchimiste d'Etat? La réponse arriva juste après. Le lieu de découverte de la voiture tombeau. Enterrée, coincé dans un milieu étroit.. Donc, même s'ils brisaient les carreaux, ils se seraient retrouvés écrasés par le poids de matière qui les entourait, ou bien se retrouveraient coincés face à un mur quand même. Mais l'alchimiste, lui, aurait pu transmuter une ouverture quand même.. à moins que... justement il eut été privé de ses moyens alchimiques. Ce qui expliquerait tout. Et puis, quand on est entouré de noir, on a souvent peur de ce qu'on pourrait trouver derrière... Enfin, la méthode de dissimulation était relativement inédite. En effet, qui donc aurait été capable d'enfouir un lourd véhicule à plusieurs mètres sous le sol, ou bien la mettre au fond d'un puits ou dans les égouts? Et surtout, qui serait capable de sceller une voiture de cette manière? Un garagiste? Un ouvrier? Un fabricant d'autos? En tout cas, ca devait être nécessairement un connaisseur.. Et la liste promettait d'être longue.. Le colonel poussa un soupir.

-'Eh oh, volonel trucmuche! vous répondez plus quand on vous parle maintenant? 's'exclama une voix nerveuse, face à lui...

Surpris, le colonel trucmu... euh Mustang, releva (encore) le nez du dossier pour voir qui osait avoir le culot, l'outreprudence, l'affront de lui parler sur ce ton..

Au début il ne vit rien...

Puis enfin il comprit. Il baissa la tête pour y voir une de ses distractions favorites, la seule personne après Hawkeye qui pouvait se permettre de lui renvoyer ses vannes sans se faire griller, son petit haricot rouge névrotique, sa crevette nerveuse, bref, n'en jetons plus... Edward Elric!

-'Bonjour à toi aussi Fullmetal,' ricana-t-il 'La politese n'est toujours pas ton fort à ce que je vois. Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort.. un petit effort... quelque chose à ta taille quoi, on en demande pas trop non plus...

-'C'EST QUI QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL HURLERAIT BONJOUR ET QU'ON NE L'ENTENDRAIT MEME PAS DIRE BONJOUR? hurla le petit, dans une de ses célèbres questions réthoriques... 'Au moins je ne suis pas sourd moi, espèce d'abruti!'

Les autres subordonnés soupirèrent, habitués. Tory semblait effrayé par ce si petit être qui pouvait vociférer si fort, et Bradley eut des étoiles dans les yeux en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Elric, le fameux Fullmetal alchemist...

-' Je ne le suis pas non plus Edward' sourit Mustang. 'j'étais juste concentré sur un dossier..'

-'Mais ça fait bien vingt fois que je... QUOAAAA? s'écria-t-il encore. 'vous, concentré et dossier dans une même phrase? Impossible...'

Il regarda Hawkeye qui se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air entendu. 'je te l'avais bien dit.. même moi j'ai du mal à y croire..'

-'Blague à part Edward, que me vaut l'honneur de ta bruyante viste?' demanda Mustang..

-'Mais il est... VOUS LE FAITE EXPRES OU QUOI? hurla Ed. ' Je vous ai appelé avant hier pour vous le dire!

Mustang réfléchit.. Ah oui.. il lui semblait bien avoir reçu un coup de fil de sa part. Mais entre deux siestes, il n'y avait plus pensé. Et puis après, il y avait eu cette affaire, et puis Bradley, et cette histoire avec Riza.. ce qui le tracassait sérieusement.. plus que le reste d'ailleurs.. Alors le coup de fil de Elric.. il n'y pensait déjà plus...

-'Ca porte un nom ça', reprit l'alchimiste d'acier, 'on appelle ça l'Alzheimer! c'est pas encore courant, mais ça commence à être connu à cause des ravages que ça provoque au niveau du cerveau.. c'est moche de vieillr hein colonel...'railla-t-il. Déjà que vos capacités sont limitées en fonction de la météo...

-'Très spirituel Fullmetal', ricana le colonel. 'mais venant de toi, je ne pouvais m'attendre qu'à quelque chose d'aussi... bas...'

Un grand bruit retentit dans le QG. On crut d'abord à une explosion avant de se rendre compte que Edward Elric devait venir remettre son rapport au colonel...

_Et voilou ^_^_

_en éspérant que ça vous ai plu.._

_la suite arrive normalement dimanche ou lundi... sonnant le glas des hostilités.._

_je vous salue bien bas, et ma conscience bien plus bas..._

_vous connaissez la chanson..._

_Kisu de nous trois (officielles)_


	6. En voiture Simone euh non Colonel

_Me revoilà! chose promie, chose due.. et j'ai pour habitude de tenir mes promesses... pourquoi tout le monde tousse?_

_Je veux remrcier les personnes qui continuent de lire cette fic et qui la reviews.. et celles qui l'ont ajoutée en alerte ou en favories.. ça fait vraiment plaisir dites donc =)_

_Voici donc le début des hostilités... bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 5 : En voiture Simone. Euh.. Colonel Mustang...**

_Central HQ : pause de midi : _

La Team au complet mangeait à la même table comme d'habitude, en plus, cette fois, de Bradley, Tory, Ed ( qui avait prévu de rester quelques jours) et Al (qui lui ne mangeait pas, mais qui leur tenait compagnie). Ed avait été mis au courant de l'affaire et avait décidé de le aider. Puis il avait subi le fanatisme d'un certain Bradley.

-'Le Fullmetal Alchemist!' s'était-il exclamé.. face à Alphonse, alors que son frère braillait sur le colonel. 'Le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist! On dit que vous êtes le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat! En tout cas, je comprends d'où vous vient votre surnom!

-'Euh!' fit Alphonse aussi gêné que peut l'être une armure. 'En fait, je n suis que son petit frère...'

Al, ainsi que le reste de la Team désigna Ed..

-'Oh!' réalisa Bradley avec des étoiles dans les yeux. 'Le plus jeune alchimiste.. le plus petit aussi..'

Heureusement pour lui, Ed semblait n'avoir pas entendu et Bradley recommença son immense éloge, auprès de la bonne personne cette fois...

-' Alors, comme cha' fit Ed la bouche pleine,' on a affaire à un antimilitarichte fou. Qu'est che que vous avez trouvé d'autre?' demanda-t-il.

-' Nous avons fait plusieurs recherches,' répondit Falman. 'On a recherché les propriétaires des véhicules selon les plaques minéralogiques, mais ça n'a rien donné.'

-' Et puis, le codage de ces plaques semble différent de la normale', ajouta Fuery. 'Donc, impossible d'établir une piste à partir de là..'

-' En outre', ajouta Riza, 'les personnes qui sont contre l'armée sont légion. On ne peut pas tous les convoquer. On ne serait pas sortis de l'auberge.

-' Et de plus, on a affaire à un bricoleur qui s'y connait en voitures pour pouvoir les sceller de cette manière', ajouta Roy. En gros, nous sommes quelque peu perdus..'

-'Je vois', Répondit Edward en piquant une pomme de terre avec sa fourchette. 'Vous pataugez dans la semoule quoi! Une fois de plus, vous semblez impuissant face à la situation colonel', fit-il avec un rictus malfaisant..

Bradley éclata de rire. Il fut le seul à trouver ça drôle...

_Après-midi, même jour, même lieu..._

Retour au bureau de la Team Mustang. Hawkeye retourna analyser ces dossiers qui la passionnaient depuis longtemps, Mustang décida d'aller fouiller dans les archives de la police, pour trouver d'autres infos (il est passionné de dossiers aujourd'hui.. pas de doute, il est malade..). Bradley l'accompagnait et ne cessait de l'abreuver d'éloges en tout genre, ainsi que de parler voitures..

-Vous méritez bien votre réputation colonel. Vous travaillez vraiment dur.. (Enfin, pour la réputation, Hawkeye n'y est pas pour rien non plus..)

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir une démonstration de votre alchimie un de ces jours vous savez!

-Vous avez déjà brûlé des dossiers en douce colonel? (à cette question, Mustang ne put retenir un sourire)

-Vous vous y connaissez en voitures colonel? Moi oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi sur l'affaire. Ce sont des engins qui m'ont toujours passionné, depuis mon enfance. Tout ce que l'on peut faire grâce à elles c'est tout à fait fascinant.. Enfin, de là à les utiliser comme tombeau.. Je me demande bien qui peut en vouloir à des militaires à ce point-là. Non pas que ce soit les ennemis qui manquent, mais quand même! Quelle.. originalité, vous ne trouvez pas?

-En effet, répondit le colonel, peu loquace parce qu'il était toujours en train de chercher des dossiers.

Apparemment satisfait de ces deux mots de réponse, Bradley reprit sa (mono)conversation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas poser..

-Colonel, pouvez-vous me raconter Ishbal?

Mustang se figea. En quoi ça pouvait bien intéresser Bradley de savoir comment s'est passé cette guerre? Il n'avait qu'à lire des archives pour savoir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle aussi facilement qu'une expérience amoureuse réussie. Toutes les horreurs, les morts, les sifflements de projectiles, les cris, les explosions, les alchimies, les pleurs, la peur de se faire descendre à chaque seconde...Tous ces désagréables souvenirs rejaillirent dans son esprit, comme d'anciennes blessures que l'on rouvrirait au couteau bien tranchant... des cicatrices indélébiles, que l'on pense pouvoir oublier avec les temps. Mais qui redeviennent des plaies béantes, par l'action d'une simple question. Mustang ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, c'était douloureux, mais ça, Bradley ne devait pas le savoir, il n'avait pas du faire la guerre pour avoir posé cette question. Il ne devait pas connaître la marque que ça laissait dans l'âme.. Il ne connaissait pas les cicatrices que gardait Mustang... Seule une personne le savait vraiment, une personne qui avait vécu les choses similaires, une personne qui malgré les apparences, était plus proche de lui que personne d'autre.. c'était sans compter Maes, qui avait déjà rejoint l'au delà.

Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi Bradley lui demandait ça à lui? Et non pas à Riza? Puisqu'ils semblaient si bien s'entendre? Même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle ne parlait jamais de ça non plus, très certainement pour les mêmes raisons que lui...

-Ben parce qu'elle n'est pas très bavarde', répondit Bradley, alors que Roy se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé sa dernière question trop fort. 'Et puis elle n'a pas fait la guerre elle que je sache.'

-'Bien sûr que si' répondit Mustang qui regrettait soudain de lui avoir dit ça. ' Mais alez lui en parler, je doute qu'elle se montre plus loquace que moi à ce sujet..

Bradley parut horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mustang en profita pour prendre congé avec quelques dossiers sous le bras

-Colonel Mustang!, appela un jeune officier dans le couloir. 'Des personnes sont arrivées, ils disent que vous les avez convoqués!'

Ce devait sûrement être les ouvriers. 'Merci' répondit-il. 'je m'en occupe, vous pouvez disposer.'

Le jeune salua puis repartit. Mustang arriva à son bureau.

-'Hawkeye, Havoc! Les ouvriers d'hier sont arrivés. Alors je veux que vous vous chargiez de leur interrogatoire!' Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent aussitôt. En sortant, Riza avisa les dossiers sous le bras du colonel. Donc il n'était pas allé dormir en douce... pas de doute, il était malade.

Mustang se rassit et étudia les dossiers qu'il avait récupérés. Il s'agissait de toutes les personnes qui possédaient un casier judiciaire et qui avaient des liens plus ou moins amicaux avec l'armée, et qui travaillaient plus ou moins en relation avec le secteur de l'automobile. Même des voleurs de voiture, on ne sait jamais.

Non loin, Ed réécrivait son rapport. Plein de fautes selon Hawkeye. Alors Mustang lui avait ordonné de le refaire correctement. 'hors de question de remettre un tel torchon aux généraux' avait-il dit. Donc Ed n'arrêtait pas de grommeler. Ça faisait de l'ambiance..

Bradley n'était toujours pas revenu. S'était-il au moins rendu compte que le colonel lui avait faussé compagnie? Ou bien avait-il croisé Riza et Havoc, et avait-il décidé de se joindre à eux pour l'interrogatoire? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas tiens. Chaque fois que Roy imaginait Bradley à proximité de son premier lieutenant, il sentait un feu ardent monter en lui.. ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. De plus, il n'avait pas nécessairement lieu de s'énerver! Il n'était même pas sûr que ces deux-là soient si proches que ça, sinon Bradley aurait sûrement fanfaronné qu'il sortait avec sa déesse. Et quand bien même ce fut le cas? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à lui? Hawkeye n'est pas sa copine, ni sa soeur... juste sa subordonnée.. Elle était libre de fréquenter qui elle voulait.. Mais alors.. pourquoi cela le gênait tant?

Mais laissons donc notre colonel en proie à son conflit intérieur...

Tory, le jumeau de Fuery, le subordonné de Bradley était en ville pour un tour d'inspection avec la police. Il faisait ça tous les jours, ça lui plaisait donc on le laissait faire. Il reviendrait bientôt. Breda était toujours à la cafétéria. Décidément celui-là... Falman et Fuery consultaient les rapports d'enquête et avaient recensé sur une carte de Central, les lieux de découverte, pour voir si le fossoyeur avait un schéma précis. Mais ce n'était pas très probant.

Du coté de Riza et de Jean, ça n'avançait pas plus que les autres. Les ouvriers se suivaient et se ressemblaient aussi. Tant physiquement, par leur allure, que dans les réponses qu'ils donnaient.

-Ben on allait bosser...

-D'abord il faut creuser. C'est important la creuse, dans le domaine de construction, il faut de bonnes fondations...

-d'ailleurs j'avais déjà remarqué que le sol avait été manipulé déjà..

-Oui, mais on n'y a pas fait plus attention que ça, vu que ça nous facilitait la tâche. Je vous ai déjà dit que la creuse était essentielle?

-Alors, on a commencé à creuser...

-Sur environ trois mètres...

-Et puis là, on a commencé à heurter quelque chose..

-Au début, on a pensé que c'était de la roche...

-Mais ça nous a étonnés car on ne devait pas en trouver...

-Alors on a déblayé

-On a déblayé

-Oui on a déblayé..pour voir ce que c'était

-Au début, ça ressemblait à une plaque métallique..

-Puis, au bout d'un moment, on a découvert la voiture..

-Elle était bizarre cette voiture, aucune ouverture, on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait remodelé..

-Oui mais c'est limite impossible de faire ça avec une soudeuse..

-Et puis le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de soudure..

-Les carreaux étaient teints en noir..

-Mais on les a quand même brisés pour voir l'intérieur..

-Et c'est là que j'ai découvert le crime! Dit le contremaitre d'un ton impérieux.

-Merci' Répondit Riza. Elle tendit une feuille (NDA ils sont interrogés les uns après les autres, séparément. mais ils ont tous dit la même chose...) Reconnaissez vous cette personne?

-Oui c'est celui qu'on a découvert dans la voiture:

-La personne que vous avez découvert était un militaire du nom de Lilian Tiensthall, poursuivit Havoc. Est ce que vous le connaissiez de son vivant?

-Non

-Jamais vu

-Connait pas..

-Je ne le connais pas, mais par contre je ne verrai pas d'inconvénient à vous connaître, répondit le contremaitre souriant à Riza.

Celle_ci poussa un soupir. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous après elle? Mince quoi! En plus ce n'est pas comme si elle le faisait exprès en plus. Havoc, gêné pour elle décida de continuer..

-Est ce que vous, ou bien une personne de votre entourage aurait des raisons d'en vouloir à l'armée?

-Des raisons? Il y en a tout plein, mais de là à commettre un meurtre de cette envergure.. Il faudrait déjà que je sois capable de me faire cuire des oeufs..

-Non pas que je sache..

-Mon beau frère est militaire.. il est inoffensif et gentil...

-En vouloir? S'étonna le contremaitre. Alors que vous comptez d'aussi charmantes créatures dans vos rangs! Il faudrait être fou! Dit-il en désignant Riza...

-Je vais prendre l'air Havoc, fit la 'charmante créature' en question.. tu peux en finir avec lui Havoc, s'il te plaît?

Elle sortit.

-Oh ben elle s'en va déjà? Demanda le contremaitre visiblement déçu. Bon ce n'est pas grave vous savez, je n'ai rien contre les beaux blonds.. acheva-t-il en souriant de toutes les dents qu'il avait encore..

Havoc leva les yeux au ciel...

Riza avançait Rapidement à travers les couloirs du QG, les autres officiers s'écartaient instinctivement sur son passage. Son humeur massacrante était facilement décelable, et tous savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son passage dans ces cas-là..

Et oui, elle était d'une humeur de chien féroce. Il faut dire que depuis la veille, les hommes sont des abominables casse pieds. D'abord le colonel qui l'avait vraiment vexée, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Ensuite, ce bellâtre de Bradley qui lui faisait les yeux doux alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Enfin, elle a accepté de sortir hier, mais c'était uniquement dans le but de rabattre le présomptueux caquet du grand Eloi (ou colonel pour les intimes) et de lui montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir du succès. Et puis de toute façon, ils étaient allés dans un bar où ils avaient retrouvé le reste de la Team ainsi que Tory et avaient tous passé la soirée ensemble.. Donc rien de plus que de l'amitié était au rendez-vous..

Et maintenant, voilà que cet abruti de contremaitre lui faisait des avances! En plein interrogatoire! Devant Havoc! Décidément... Non ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir. Ça l'énervait même.. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était sortie. Sinon elle l'aurait descendu...

D'instinct, ses pas la menèrent au stand de tir. Ce qu'il reste des cibles cartonnées pourra témoigner de son passage..

Une fois défoulée, puis apaisée, Riza repartit? Havoc devait avoir terminé l'interrogatoire avec ce gros plein de houblon, alors elle décida de retourner directement au bureau...

Qui était désert...

Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour la pause ou quoi? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils allaient l'entendre. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau du colonel ( absent aussi...évidemment, c'eut été trop beau pour être vrai), et jeta un coup d'oeil aux dossiers qui étaient éparpillés dessus. Tout en repensant à l'interrogatoire, en particulier à une phrase qui l'avait intriguée, elle tilta sur le dossier des victimes..

-' On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait remodelé..'

-' Mais c'est limite impossible de faire ce genre de travail avec une soudeuse..'

-' d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de traces de soudure...'

Puis en repensant à la voiture qu'elle avait examinée, elle se souvint qu'en effet, il n'y avait pas de traces de soudure, mais à la place, il y avait un autre genre de traces.. des rayures fines.. un peu comme...

-'de l'alchimie' s'exclama-t-elle.

Riza n'était pas spécialement experte en la matière, mais elle en avait vue assez dans sa vie pour en reconnaître la manifestation. Ainsi donc, ce travail était l'oeuvre d'un alchimiste.. ça réduisait quelque peu la liste des suspects. Bien que toutes les personnes pratiquant cet 'art' ne soient pas nécessairement recensées... Elle poursuivit la lecture du dossier, et son oeil de faucon tilta soudain sur autre chose..

-'Où est le colonel?' demanda-t-elle à Falman et Fuery qui revenaient juste.

Mustang leva la tête des dossiers qu'il lisait. Hawkeye et Havoc étaient partis interroger depuis un bon moment déjà et ils n'étaient pas encore revenus. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bon les gars' lança-t-il à Falman et Fuery. 'Quand Hawkeye et Havoc reviendront, vous leur direz que je suis sorti. Je vais essayer de trouver les adresses que j'ai relevées, je tacherai de faire vite. Et toi Fullmetal, Tu vas m'accompagner. Je t'attends au parking souterrain, Oui tu viens! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ed, coupant court à ses protestations. Alors dépêche toi de finir, je t'attends...

Il sortit. Ed grommela de plus belle...

Le colonel descendit au parking. Il aimait bien se garer au sous sol parce qu'il y faisait frais alors qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever un pneu dehors. Et dans ces cas là, un parking souterrain était une vraie bénédiction. Il s'adossa à sa voiture et attendit que Edward daigne se dépêcher un peu... Il aurait préféré y aller avec Hawkeye, mais elle était occupée ailleurs, donc bon..

En y pensant, Il songea à avoir une discussion avec elle. Déjà, il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il s'était comporté comme un chameau. Il lui avait dit des choses assez blessantes, et il la connaissait assez pour savoir que même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle avait mal pris ses propos. Il la connaissait assez aussi pour se douter qu'elle avait pigeonné Bradley, parce que quiconque connaissait Hawkeye un minimum soit peu, savait qu'elle ne cédait pas aussi facilement aux invitations d'un cavaleur tel que celui-là. Mais elle l'avait sûrement fait pour se venger. Sûr...

Rasséréné par cette pensée. Mustang sourit pour lui-même. Il attendait toujours.. le parking était silencieux.

Très silencieux.

Trop silencieux au goût de Mustang qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Enfin, il ne fallait pas trente six heures pour corriger un rapport, en plus, il n'était même pas long... Il envisagea d'aller chercher Edward, quitte à le traîner par les vis de l'automail s'il le fallait. Quand un bruit sourd résonna, un peu comme une porte que l'on claquait...

-Te voilà enfin Fullmetal! Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas perdu!

Pas de réponse, le calme plat.

-Edward? Appela-t-il, bien que sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Eh, crevette?

Toujours pas de réponse.à la place, il reçut un jet d'eau venant de nulle part, le trempant entièrement.

-Edward! Hurla-t-il. Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle! Montre toi maintenant!

Il regarda dans toutes les directions mais il ne vit rien.

Une voiture démarra en trombe. Fonçant droit sur lui qui esquiva de justesse en se jetant sur le côté..

-Qu'est ce que...

Edward descendait, sans se presser. 'Abruti de colonel.. Je me vengerai.. j'en ai marre d'être à sa botte.. il passe sa vie à se fiche de moi... je ne supporte plus ce type.. Oh mais je me vengerai...'

Il arriva au moment où la voiture manquait d'écraser le colonel qu'il ne supportait plus justement. Quelle aubaine! (mais non, il a quand même un grand coeur..)

-Eh merde! Dans quel pétrin il s'est encore fourré celui là? Ronchonna-t-il Hey colonel! Appela-t-il..

-Edward! S'écria Mustang, quelque peu soulagé de le voir enfin.

-Mais à quoi vous jouez?

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fabriquais? Je t'ai demandé d'écrire, pas de graver sur du papier de riz!

-Très drôle, figurez vous que je bossais moi!Et puis c'est... Mais.. vous êtes trempé!

-Quel sens de l'observation, railla le colonel..

-Mais alors ça veut dire que... Ed eut un rictus carnassier, il la tenait sa vengeance...

-Ce n'est pas le moment Fullmetal, il y a un chauffard qui a tenté de m'écrabouiller. Il peut encore revenir..

C'est sûrement notre psychopathe.. heureusement que je suis arrivé alors.. vu que vous êtes... IMPUISSANT à vous défendre... (il insiste sur le mot impuissant)

Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le chauffard revenait à la charge. Roy et Ed se séparèrent chacun d'un côté. Roy ne pouvant pas faire grand chose.. trempé...

-Merde, s'écria Ed en claquant des mains. Je vais l'arrêter vite fait bien fait'! Sa transmutation fit apparaître des vagues de béton qui immobilisèrent rapidement la voiture. Le conducteur en sortit. Son visage était dissimulé de sorte qu'on ne le voyait pas très bien.

-'Hey toi! Cria Ed en courant vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui botter ce qui se trouve à disposition d'un pied rageur.

L'homme réalisa soudain une transmutation qui arrêta Ed dans sa course. Un alchimiste! Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Ni celles du colonel finalement. Il se dégagea rapidement, mais l'autre avait déjà eut le temps de disparaître.

-Et crotte! Pesta-t-il.

Il rejoignit le colonel qui tentait de trouver un moyen de se défendre.. il ne sera pas dit que le grand Colonel Roy Mustang, flame alchemist, resterait éternellement impuissant par taux d'humidité ambiant et élevé..

-C'est un alchimiste, dit Ed. 'Et un bon en plus. S'il revient, j'en fais mon affaire, vous feriez mieux de rester là. Vous êtes encore trempé, donc... ' il ricana

-Très spirituel, vraiment' Rétorqua l'impuissant alchemist...

Des éclairs alchimiques attirèrent leur attention...

-Bon je vous le livre comment? En colis express, ou en courrier régulier? Fit Ed en se relevant.

Il repartit à la charge du chauffard. Roy entendit un bruit de moteur, des transmutations qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être très tendres, et il entendait par dessus tout, les hurlements d'un Edward visiblement remonté, prêt à en découdre.. ' il ne saura jamais rester calme décidément' pensa le colonel. Il regrettait de s'être fait surprendre comme un bleu. Il aurait du être plus vigilant, tendre l'oreille.. Maintenant il était trempé, et bien inutile.. pour ne pas dire autre chose. Et en plus, c'était un gamin qui le protégeait là. Ah si Hawkeye avait été là... Roy rageait intérieurement, il s'en voulait.. il s'en voulait... lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le calme était enfin revenu.. Il n'entendait plus le gamin vociférer...donc c'était calme.. Troublant.

-Fullmetal? Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Ça devenait une habitude à force tiens.

Il sortit d'entre les voitures et appela encore. Toujours rien.

Deux phares aveuglants l'éblouirent. Roy entendit un vrombissement de moteur puis plus rien...

Non loin de là, quelqu'un vit toute la scène, puis remonta précipitamment une fois la voiture partie pour de bon...

FIN du chapitre

_Ouh ouh ayest ça rigole plus là..._

_La suite arrivera vite, de mardi jusqu'à vendredi, je donne des cours (je révise pour le brevet alors que ca fait déjà 6 ans que je l'ai eu.. souvenirs souvenirs) mais comme samedi, toute ma famille va à Bordeaux... toute sauf moi, j'aurai ma journée pour poster la suite des réjouissances. (mais si vous voulez un avant goût avant.. demandez c'est gratuit)_

_Alors heureux? Votre dévouée Cat y mini et sa conscience (entre autres)_


	7. Début des réjouisances

_Avec un jour de retard, voici la suite =)_

_Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à cet humble récit.. j'en suis autant surprise que flattée par toute ces reviews et alertes..._

_bon chap'_

**Chapitre 6 : Début des réjouissances.**

-'Le colonel est parti enquêter sur une piste avec Edward Elric.' Répondit Falman à Riza

-'Ils sont partis depuis longtemps?

-'Non, Edward devait rejoindre le colonel en bas. Il est parti il y a bien une vingtaine de minutes.

-'Bon, j'espère qu'ils reviendront vite alors. Où sont les autres?

-Breda est à l'infirmerie. Intoxication alimentaire. Tory ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, Bradley, on ne l'a pas vu depuis ce midi mais je crois qu'il est aux archives, et Havoc... Il était censé être avec vous non?

-En effet, mais j'ai du partir un peu avant, Répondit Riza, un peu gênée

Havoc choisit son moment pour revenir, suivi de près par Bradley.

-L'interrogatoire n'a malheureusement pas donné grand chose. Soupira-t-il. En revanche, j'ai croisé Bradley en revenant, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Oui, ajouta Bradley en brandissant un dossier. Je suis tombé sur un cas. Il se peut que ce soit notre homme. Il posa le dossier à la vue de tous. 'Johny Maroway. Expliqua-t-il. Il a un casier bien fourni, plusieurs démêlés avec l'armée, agression sur plusieurs officiers, fait de la prison, vols de voitures et en plus.. il est alchimiste! Sourit-il, visiblement fier de lui

-Quel est le rapport avec l'alchimie? S'étonna Havoc.

-Parce que notre fossoyeur en série est un alchimiste, Répondit Riza. Mais, comment saviez vous que..?

-Le colonel me l'a dit tout à l'heure, répondit Bradley. Et puis n'oubliez pas que j'enquête là-dessus depuis le début. J'avais quelques doutes, et le colonel les a confirmés cet après midi.

-Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Et est ce que le colonel vous a dit autre chose que nous pourrions savoir, ou est ce que vous avez 'autres choses à nous partager?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ne laissant pas à Bradley, l'occasion de répondre, laissant apparaître un Fuery... ah non, Fuery est déjà là.. alors un Tory tremblant, pâle, terrorisé, begayant...

-Le.. le.. le C..Colonel.. Elric...

Les autres le dévisagèrent abasourdis, que lui arrivait-il?

-Elric n'est pas colonel voyons! Lui dit Bradley en souriant, que t'arrive-t-il mon bon Tory?

-Le sous sol.. une voiture... Je n'ai rien pu faire... c'est horrible... s'écria Tory..

Il fondit en larmes.

Les autres comprirent quand même. Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis... le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer vraiment.

-Le colonel et Edward ont été attaqués? Questionna Havoc. Vous avez vu qui c'était?

-Oui.. enfin non, Bredouilla Tory.

-Reprenez-vous et essayez de nous raconter ce que vous avez vu. Lui dit Riza calmement.

Tory acquiesça et prit plusieurs inspirations :

-'Je.. je revenais de mon tour de ville quotidien; et puis je me suis garé au parking souterrain. C'est mieux parce que dehors, il fait chaud, alors je voulais avoir du frais. Au moment où je veux descendre de la voiture, je vois une autre voiture foncer droit sur quelqu'un. C'était le colonel et il était trempé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai eu peur alors je suis resté dans ma voiture et je me suis caché de sorte de voir sans être vu. Puis j'ai entendu des cris. J'ai vu Edward Elric arriver. J'ai vu de la lumière, j'ai entendu la voiture revenir et encore des cris. Puis plus rien. Alors je pensais que c'était fini et je me suis redressé. J'ai vu le colonel.. tout seul.. il semblait rechercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. J'ai pensé qu'il cherchait Edward Elric puisque ce dernier avait disparu. Et puis là... (il sanglota)Et puis...

Il se remit à paniquer et à pleurer. Apparemment ce garçon était très sensible et ce qu'il pouvait avoir vu semblait l'avoir extrêmement traumatisé. C'en était à se demander pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi fragile, tant physiquement que mentalement, travaillait dans l'armée? Secteur déconseillé si l'on était une pauvre âme innocente et fragile.

-Et puis? Demanda Riza d'une voix maternelle qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Tory.

-La voiture! Elle lui a foncé dessus... droit dessus.. c'était voulu.. elle n'a même pas essayé de l'éviter... (il eut un nouveau spasme). Puis elle s'est arrêtée, j'ai vu quelqu'un en descendre et embarquer ce pauvre colonel... puis il est reparti... Je suppose qu'il a emmené le jeune Elric aussi... Oh mon dieu mais c'est horrible!

Il se remit à pleurer.

-Je suis un lâche, un couard! Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça, je me suis caché, j'aurais pu intervenir, j'aurais DU intervenir, faire quelque chose! Se lamenta-t-il.

-D'autres se seraient cachés face à cette situation, le réconforta Riza, avec un ton maternel qui apaisait non seulement Tory, mais aussi tous les autres, inconsciemment. Et puis, si vous étiez intervenu, vous ne seriez peut être pas revenu à l'heure qu'il est, et vous n'auriez pas pu nous avertir. Nous aurions certainement appris le fait trop tard. D'une certaine manière, votre couardise comme vous dites, leur sauvera peut être la vie sergent.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, bien que l'on put quand même deviner son malaise. Havoc était atterré, Bradley horrifié et Falman et Fuery déconfits. Bref, ce témoignage venait de jeter un froid sur le reste de l'équipe.

-Est ce que vous avez pu relever quelque chose d'autre Tory? Demanda Bradley.

-Euh oui, bredouilla Tory en reniflant, j'ai malgré tout pu noter le numéro de la plaque minéralogique de la voiture. Il tendit un bout de papier à son supérieur, celui-ci le tendit à Falman.

-Tenez, dit-il. Vous avez la réputation d'être une encyclopédie vivante mon cher. Puis-je vous demander d'essayer de trouver un propriétaire potentiel?

Falman acquiesça par le salut militaire.

-Euh Lieutenant, hésita Tory. Il y a quelque chose..

-Je vous écoute, répondit Riza.

-Mais c'est que... je ne sais pas si ça concerne l'enquête, mais j'ai quelque chose que je dois ne remettre qu'à vous.

Hawkeye congédia ses collègues. Pendant cinq minutes. Lorsqu'elle leur permit de revenir, ils essayèrent de savoir si Tory lui avait remis quelque chose de capital, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude. Ce serait mal la connaître sinon. Tory était assis dans un coin, toujours effondré.

-Bon, dit-elle. Le colonel et Edward ont sans doute été les nouvelles victimes de notre fossoyeur fou. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse.

-Et qui est..? demanda Falman.

-Et bien les cibles étaient toutes des vétérans d'Ishbal, poursuivit-elle. Dans leur dossier, tous avaient ce point commun, en plus d'être des militaires.

-Mais comment expliquez-vous pour Elric? Interrogea Bradley.

-je pense qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si notre fossoyeur avait choisi ce moment pour se débarrasser du colonel, il avait tout intérêt à se débarrasser d' Edward. Pas de témoin gênant vous voyez?

-Comment allons nous expliquer cela à Alphonse? Fit Fuery.

-Justement, vous allez vous en charger Fuery. Répondit Riza. Maintenant, il faudrait cesser de bavarder si nous voulons avoir une chance de retrouver le colonel et Edward vivants. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures.

Elle prit le dossier que Bradley lui avait ramené.

-Nous allons nous occuper de ce délinquant et s'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, il nous dira tout ce dont nous avons besoin de savoir, décréta-t-elle d'un ton déterminé. Typiquement Hawkeyien. Mais pour cela, je crois qu'une nouvelle aide ne sera pas de trop. Notre alchimiste étant temporairement indisponible, il nous en faut un autre.

Havoc pâlit : 'Vous n'avez pas en tête la personne à qui je pense quand même?'

-C'est fort possible, lui répondit Riza. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Partez devant avec Bradley, je vous rejoindrai à la voiture.

-Mais, intervint Bradley. Une chose me turlupine dans toute cette histoire. Vous dites que les victimes sont des vétérans d'Ishbal, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, et alors?

-Alors, si ce que vous dites est vrai, d'autres vétérans sont susceptibles d'être attaqués, on est d'accord?

-Arrêtez donc de tourner autour du pot et venez-en au fait. S'impatienta Riza.

-Le fait est que Vous lieutenant, poursuivit-il en la désignant du doigt, Vous, vous faites partie de ces vétérans, vous voyez où je veux en venir. Vous pourriez très bien être la prochaine cible du fossoyeur. Termina-t-il visiblement contrarié.

-Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir dit que j'y étais.

-J'ai mes sources, et puis vous avez acquis une certaine renommée..Mais ça ne vous fait rien de savoir ça? Vous continuez quand même?

Riza soupira.

-Je ne suis pas là pour avoir peur Bradley. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis susceptible d'être la suivante sur la liste d'un psychopathe que je vais décider de me terrer jusqu'àce que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Au contraire, je dois empêcher que ça arrive. De plus, nous avons deux collègues u'il est encore temps de sauver, alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter. Le temps nous est compté.

Elle sortit. En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle entendit Bradley soupirer 'Quel gâchis!'

xXxXxXxXxX

En traversant les couloirs du QG, un déluge de pensées vinrent assaillir son esprit. Le colonel avait été enlevé, presqu' assassiné. Il risque de finir sa vie dans une voiture alchimiquement modifiée (VAM marque déposée..) si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Et s'il venait à mourir alors cela signifierait qu'elle aurait échoué dans sa mission. Mission consistant à assurer sa protection, le maintenir en vie. Plus qu'une mission, c'était un pacte entre eux deux. Il était hors de question de le rompre, d'échouer dans sa mission. Riza Hawkeye ne supportait pas l'échec, pas ce genre d'échec en tout cas. Certes le colonel était fainéant, frimeur, arrogant, beau parleur, pervers avec ses obsessions de mini jupes, mais zut! C'était son colonel quoi! Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. C'est qu'on s'y habituait à ces bêtes-là. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui manquerait atrocement. D'ailleurs, il lui manquait déjà... Quoi? Non mais n'importe quoi! C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps. De plus, Edward était involontairement impliqué dans cette sombre histoire maintenant. Lui qui n'avait rien demandé le pauvre. Riza se sentit alors doublement concernée, doublement responsable, doublement coupable. Il fallait agir maintenant. Elle balaya doublement cet amas de pensées et c'est doublement déterminée qu'elle toqua doublement à la porte d'un autre bureau..

'Entrez!' lui répondit une voix impérieuse.

xXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, Havoc et Bradley avaient rejoint la voiture et attendaient donc que Riza arrive, en compagnie du fameux alchimiste mystère.

-Qui est-elle allée chercher? Demanda Bradley.

-Vous le connaissez sûrement déjà. Lui répondit nonchalamment Havoc.

Bradley dut se contenter de cette 'réponse'

-En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour le colonel et le jeune Elric, soupira-t-il. Parce que ce serait vraiment dramatique.

-Oui, ce serait une perte cruelle, répondit Havoc en allumant une cigarette. Et si l'hypothèse du lieutenant est juste, nous avons un deuxième supérieur en danger.' Il inspira une bouffée de tabac.

-Vraiment, quel gâchis! Soupira Bradley, une fois de plus.(c'est un soupirant. Il ne fait que soupirer...)

Soudain, l'intérieur de la voiture s'assombrit. Comme si quelque chose de gigantesque se tenait tout près de la voiture, faisant ainsi écran à toute source de lumière, excepté l'éclat de certaines petites étoiles scintillantes...

-Ah! Voilà note alchimiste! Fit Havoc, qui s'y attendait furieusement, alors que Bradley non.

-Lieutenant-colonel, au cas où vous ne le connaitriez pas, je vous présente le major Armstrong, fit la voix de Riza, invisible et nanique derrière la carrure imposante du géant. C'est l'alchimiste aux bras puissants et il a accepté de nous prêter main forte (ou handstrong pour les anglicistes).

-E..Enchanté... fit Bradley, quelque peu ébloui par l'éclat des étoilettes.

-Bien maintenant, il faudrait songer à faire vite, ajouta Riza en montant en voiture. Nous n'avons que quelques heures, et il fait trouver ce Marauway.

La charmante troupe se mit en route.

-Alors, où est ce qu'il se cache ce Marauway? Demanda Havoc.

-Il y a une adresse sur le dossier, lut Bradley. 4757 Downstreet. Pas très loin d'ici, mais c'est une rue plutôt mal fréquentée..

Un gros courant d'air lui répondit.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

-Le major est sensible à l'air qu'il respire! Et cette voiture empeste le tabac Havoc! Dit Riza sur un ton de reproche. C'est parti pour Downstreet.

-Vous savez, dit Bradley, dans ce genre de rue, les militaires ne sont pas très bien vus, alors si nous débarquons comme ça, nous ne risquons pas d'obtenir grand chose...

-Bah, on commence à avoir l'habitude, répondit Havoc.

Ils se garèrent à l'écart, et pénétrèrent dans cette fameuse rue mal famée.

Elle avait bien l'air d'une rue mal famée. Déjà, il y faisait sombre, alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Rassurant. Les poubelles semblaient délaissées des éboueurs, et des ordures en jonchaient le pied. Des matous décharnés venaient y trouver pitance avant d'être congédiés à coups de lance pierres par des hordes de gamins à l'air sadique. Une bande de jeunes passa en lançant aux militaires des regards mauvais, crachant au sol, signe social montrant un certain dégoût. Havoc frissonna. Ces jeunes devaient être des dealeurs ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

Mais sans se décourager, ils arrivèrent à la baraque 4757. oui parce que ce n'était certainement pas une maison, encore moins un appartement. C'était...miteux de l'extérieur, et sans doute pire à l'intérieur. Bref, assortie à la réputation de la rue quoi.

Peu démontée par les apparences, Riza toqua trois coups secs à la porte.

Silence...

Trois nouveaux coups accompagnés d'une sommation à ouvrir, sinon...

Silence, puis... un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre, la porte (enfin, ce qu'il en reste) s'entrebâilla, un homme apparut dans encadrement. Jeune, l'air fatigué, pas très frais, les cheveux bruns en bataille, mal rasé, tout à fait négligé, et visiblement... en caleçon.

-Vous êtes Johny Marauway? Questionna Riza, impassible.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Ricana l'homme. Il détailla les quatre militaires, s'attardant sur le géant. 'Ça dépend qui le demande..' ironisa-t-il.

-Nous sommes de l'armée, comme vous aurez la présence d'esprit de le remarquer, répliqua Riza. Nous souhaiterions vous poser des questions.

L'homme sembla réfléchir, il bâilla.

-Mmm wouais, pourquoi pas? Mais si vous me permettez d'aller m'habiller avant. Ricana-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Quelques instants passèrent, Havoc perdit patience.

-Bon il ne faut pas trente six heures pour s'habiller vite fait si?

La porte se rouvrit sur le type. Habillé, peigné, empestant l'eau de cologne aussi..

-Il fallait bien que je me trouve présentable, rit-il. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit des officiels chez soi...Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer. Ricana-t-il en s'inclinant pour les laisser passer.

Tout se passa très vite. Le type bouscula violemment Havoc sur Riza qui heurta Bradley, qui se prit des biceps de plein fouet. Le type profita de cette petite distraction pour jouer les filles e l'air. (le fils de l'air..)

Havoc jura. 'Il faut l'arrêter! Major, faites quelque chose bon sang!'

TILT! Une étoile scintilla vivement.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus sous lieutenant! S'écria-t-il. Grâce à cette musculature saillante et reluisante, et grâce à mes talents d'immobilisation de suspects, transmises de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong, cet homme n'ira pas bien loin! Fwaaah!(1)

Bradley cligna de l'oeil, ébloui par le scintillement intense des petites étoilettes. Le temps d'un clignement d'oeil, Armstrong avait tombé la chemise, dévoilant ce corps dont il n'avait cesse de vanter la magnificence sculpturale parfaite. Bradley fut forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison..

-Oui bon en attendant, notre homme se carapate, grogna Havoc.

-Cessez donc de vous plaindre, et de sous estimer mes capacités, répliqua Armstrong, une étoile scintillant à côté de son oeil droit. Vous n'y comprenez rien. Regardez et admirez l'étendue du talent made in Armstrong.

Il leva le poing et l'abattit sur le sol avec fracas. Des éclairs alchimiques jaillirent, et des pointes alchimiquement créées s'élevèrent de la chaussée, poursuivant le fuyard qui finit par se retrouver coincé dans une prison de piliers à l'effigie de Mr propre.

Bradley menotta Marauway, tandis que Riza et Havoc le tenaient en respect, et tandis que le major recoiffait sa majestueuse houpette et réajustait sa célèbre moustachounette.

-Alors, qu'avez vous à redire maintenant sous-lieutenant? Frima Armstrong en gonflant et regonflant ses abdos et biceps da,s un bruit de plastique couinant.

-Rien, c'est bon, ça va...

xXxXxXxX

(1) _Je mourrais d'envie de faire intervenir M propre dans cette fic. c'était absolument Obligé! je l'adore!_

_Sinon, bon je vous l'accorde, celui là n'est pas génial, c'est vrai! Enfin bon, la suite sera beaucoup mieux... et je déclare officiellement qu'il n'y aura pas plus de quatre chapitres avant la fin!_

_merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine._

_Cat y mini et sa double personnalité (entre autres) DAISUKI!_


	8. Dans le noir

_Coucou à tous! je suis désolée pour mon long silence... mais la raison est exposée dans la nouvelle histoire que j'ai mise il y a peu 'peine de coeur' . donc je ne reviendrais pas la dessus.._

_donc, chose promie à ceux qui l'attendaient.. la suite de cette super histoire!_

_Avertissement, ce chapitre ne va pas vous plaire.. vous comprendrez en lisant.. et je sens d'ici les remontrances que je vais me prendre..._

_mais que voulez vous? c'est écrit... _

_Mais que cela ne vous fasse pas douter sur la finalité de l'histoire, et sur le VRAI pairing!_

_Merci de suivre cette hisoire, merci pour les reviews, les ajouts en favoris... ça me fait plaisir.. vraiment.._

_Vous lisez 'En voiture colonel Mustang' de Cat y mini, sur .. nous sommes le samedi 25 septembre et il est 16:11 bon voyage.._

_xXxXxXx_

**Chapitre 7 : Dans le noir.**

/ _Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard vers l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi/ 'F. Nietzsche'_

Tandis que le temps passait en surface, il défilait aussi dans ce fameux abîme...

Edward râlait. Je dirait même plus, il pestait furieusement. Comment avait-il pu se laisser piéger par un tour aussi absurde? Absurde dans le sens où Edward lui-même avait coutume de l'utiliser pour justement bluffer ses adversaires. C'était SON astuce, SA marque de fabrique! Non mais, et le copyright dude, t'en fais quoi? Et la propriété privée? Ça ne se respecte vraiment plus de nos jours! Oui, Ed était furieux. Il était l'arroseur qui venait de se faire copieusement arroser...

En parlant d'arrosé...

Il y en a justement un autre qui s'était bien fait éclabousser.. Et dans les règles de l'art s'il vous plait. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'a pas aidé le pauvre... Tsk, le pauvre.. c'est ça oui.. Ed se retrouva en proie à un important conflit intérieur. En effet, plaindre cet abruti de colonel lui était aussi plaisant que de reconnaître son principal défaut.. celui lié à la pesanteur et la loi de la gravité. Et puis, en plus, c'était au colonel que le type s'en prenait. Lui, il aurait mieux fait de le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul tiens! Mais non! Il faut toujours qu'il se sente poussé à aider son prochain, aussi détestable que fut ce prochain. Et bien sûr, il faut toujours qu'il se retrouve impliqué dans les ennuis de cet andouille de prochain impuissant...

Et quels ennuis...

Le « petit » blond tenta d'analyser la situation spatiale. 1) il était dans le noir.. quelque part.. 2) une analyse tactile le laissa deviner qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui supposait furieusement être une voiture...

Une voiture...

UNE VOITURE?

A la fois l'arme et le lieu du crime du fossoyeur psychologico-dégénéré! Et bien bravo! Bon au moins, il pouvait se permettre de garder espoir, il était encore en vie..

Mais pour combien de temps?

Bonne question ça! Et puis, les précédentes victimes étaient peut être encore en vie après avoir été emprisonnées. Serait-ce possible que sa destinée s'achève entre quatre murs de tôle ornés de roues? Rendrait-il son dernier soupir sur une banquette? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire, ni l'admettre.. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et les autres auront sûrement déjà remarqué son absence anormale et entamé les procédures de recherche. Les alchimistes d'État étaient trop importants aux yeux de l'armée. Donc une disparition de l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait décidément pas passer inaperçue..Et puis surtout, il y avait son frère. Alphonse... comment allait-il réagir lui? Si jamais Edward disparaissait, qu'adviendrait-il de son frère? Comment parviendrait-il, seul, à retrouver son corps d'origine? Comment se débrouillerait-il tout seul?

Seul...

Ed se sentit seul dans ces ténèbres automobiles.. seul et bien pet.. insignifiant... Cette fois, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait géographiquement, certes dans une voiture, mais où? et comment allait il sortir d'ici? Il ne voyait rien dans le noir.. Etait-ce le jour? La nuit? La voiture se trouvait-elle au milieu d'une espace vide? Ou bien coincée de sorte que l'on ne pourrait pas en sortir? Et comment pourrait-il faire pour prévenir les autres? Combien de temps tiendrait-il avant de manquer d'air? Le blondinet commença vraiment à craindre la suite.. Ainsi donc, cette voiture serait son tombeau, la banquette, le linceul... Il allait mourir.. comme ça...

Non mais ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE!

Mourir? Edward? Peur? Non! Pas lui! Ce serait mal le connaître.. Penser qu'il se laisserait gagner par la peur! Penser qu'il allait mourir sans avoir rien tenté, Foutaises! Cette prison roulante ne ferait pas long feu contre le niveau d'alchimie du GRAND Fullmetal Alchemist! Quelle bêtise que de penser que quelqu'un pourrait avoir raison du célèbre Edward Elric! Non c'est décidé, il transmutera une sortie, se libèrerait et irait botter une bonne fois pour toutes l'horrible séant de cet abruti qui se croyait supérieur, et qui menait son monde en bateau...

C'est fermement résolu qu'Edward entreprit de réaliser une transmutation, claqua des mains et...

Rien...

Rien parce qu'il ne put claquer des mains..pour la pure et simple raison que sa main gauche frappa dans le vide... parce que son bras droit avait disparu..

Son bras droit... son automail.. disparu oui.. ainsi que sa jambe gauche..

Cette fois, Edward poussa un grand cri de rage. Non content de l'avoir attrapé, il avait fallu que cet abruti de fossoyeur lui ôte son bras. Rusé, parce que de la sorte, il ne pouvait plus pratiquer l'alchimie. Et bien sûr, il n'y avait rien dans cette damnée voiture qui puisse lui permettre de tracer un cercle de transmutation... Bel et bien piégé, Edward avait toutes les raisons de pester.. de 1) il était bien pris au piège, il risquait vraiment d'y rester, et de 2) si jamais il s'en sortait.. il se ferait quand même descendre par la chère et tendre Winry, car ses automails avaient disparu... cette fois-ci, il se rendit enfin compte que ses chances de survie étaient considérablement réduites... Le fullmetal alchemist, réduit à une état d'impuissance, ruminait son sort...

…

Un gémissement l'interrompit dans ses murmures. Le gémissement de quelqu'un qui se réveille après avoir été assommé et enfermé dans un endroit inconnu. Et ce quelqu'un, Ed ne le connaissait que trop bien. Même plaintive et faible, cette voix, il la haïssait généralement, et le porteur de cette voix, il le haïssait encore plus. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé de ne pas être seul. Même s'il est prisonnier et condamné à vivre ses derniers instants avec la personne la plus détestable qui lui fut donné de connaître, Edward se surprit à soupirer de soumagement.

'Colonel!' s'écria-t-il. 'hey colonel, remuez-vous bon sang! C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste là!'

Ledit colonel, répondit par un autre gémissement, avant de reprendre entière conscience

'Full.. metal? Parvint-il à dire avec peine? Que s'est-il passé? Où sommes-nous et pourquoi est-ce si noir? Demanda-t-il, s'apercevant de l'obscurité ambiante.

'Et vous me posez la question?' répliqua sèchement le gamin. 'C'est en-tiè-re-ment votre faute si on se retrouve dans cette situation!'

'Et si tu m'expliquais au lieu de te mettre en boule? Ça changerait.'

Edward soupira d'exaspération. Même pas en état, le colonel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver les mots pour l'énerver. Néanmoins, il lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé, sa reprise de conscience dans le noir et seul, la prison automobile et la disparition de ses automails. Ce dernier détail remonta à l'esprit du blondinet.

'Colonel, vous pouvez vérifier si vous avez vos gants sur vous?

Ce dernier vérifia, ses mains, ses poches, etc... avant de lui répondre que non, il ne les avait pas. Ed lui expliqua alors que ses automails avaient étés soustraits au reste de son corps, et que donc, il pensait que le fossoyeur psychopathe empêchait ses victimes de se libérer en ayant recours à l'alchimie, et qu'il était impossible de se libérer par des moyens plus humains. Mustang tenta de se redresser (est-ce utile de préciser qu'il était inconscient, affalé comme une chiffe sur l'autre banquette?) Ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il passa sa main sur les sources de douleur.

-'Pas de chance' fit-il, 'je ne pourrais même pas utiliser mon alchimie pour cautériser mes blessures.'

-'Quoi? Vous êtes blessé en plus?' s'exclama Ed!

-'Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire à ton avis?'

-' C'est pas malin ça!' grogna le petit, 'en plus d'être impuissant, vous êtes aussi fragile... '

-' Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas mes gants Fullmetal, sinon mon dernier repas aurait pu être de la crevette flambée...

La 'crevette' prit une grande inspiration.. il valait mieux ne pas s'énerver 1)on ne frappe pas plus faible que soit, ni un ennemi blessé, 2) ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour perdre patience.. il règlerait cet affront. Que ce soit en sécurité, ou de l'autre côté...

_Surface : _

'Non mais puisque je vous dit que j'ai tué personne!' s'entêtait à répéter un dénommé Johny Marauway, dans une cellule d'interrogatoire, devant quatre militaires peu amènes.

'Bien sûr, dans ce cas tu n'avais aucune raison de t'enfuir devant nous! 'répondit Bradley sur u ton froid et sévère. 'Comment croire innocent un type qui a déjà un bon casier et qui s'enfuit à la première visite? Tu mexpliques?

'T'as vu ta tronche mec? Rigola-t-il. N'importe qui aurait envie de s'enfuir en te voyant. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment font tes collègues pour supporter ta face. Ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton Havoc, Hawkeye et Amstrong qui se tenaient autour de la table.

'Son physique est le cadet de nos soucis! Intervint Riza. Tu sais que tu risques l'emprisonnement pour meurtre de militaires? Si tu persistes à te taire, ta peine sera pire que si tu parles. Alors ce serait plutôt dans ton intérêt de le dire maintenant..

'Sachant que tu ne sortira pas d'ici libre. Ajouta Havoc.

'Non mais j'ai rien à voir avec ces meurtres moi! 'se défendit Marauway. 'je suis rien qu'un dealer local, je fais que fournir aux jeunes du quartier de quoi se détendre un peu. J'ai tué personne.. surtout pas des militaires! yen a plein qui mériteraient de mourir, mais je suis pas fou moi!

-' Alors pourquoi tu fuis, si tu n'as pas ça à te reprocher? Questionna Riza

-' J'viens de dire que j'suis un dealer ma belle! Répondit-il... ça suffit pas comme explication?

Riza soupira et sortit de la salle, tandis que Bradley et Jean sermonnaient le captif sur la façon de s'adresser aux militaires. La dernière chose qu'elle vit en refermant la porte fut la voix du commandant Armstrong qui venait, une fois de plus, de tomber la chemise, 'DANS LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG, LE SOIN CORPOREL SE TRANSMET DE GENERATION EN GENERATION, ADMIREZ CETTE SUPERBE PLASTIQUE NATURELLE, CES MUSCLES SAILLANTS ET RELUISANTS, ET DITES NOUS TOUT CE QUE NOUS VOULONS SAVOIR! dit-il en collant ses biceps sous le nez du pauvre Marauway qui étouffa ALORS, ALORS, ALORS?

Elle prit la direction des bureaux, lasse. Cet interrogatoire ne menait à rien, ils avaient perdus du temps avec cet idiot. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que Marauway n'était pas le meurtrier.. pour ça, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il soit alchimiste. Or, il semblait ne pas en avoir les capacités. Et le fait d'être un voleur de voitures ne voulait rien dire. D'autant plus que les voitures volés par lui avaient été retrouvées.. en bon état de marche... sans aucun mort dedans.. franchement, ça ne rimait à rien. Riza avait l'impression de pédaler dans la semoule. Et plus ça pédalait, plus on perdait de temps. Alors que là, le temps était justement la chose à ne pas gaspiller si on voulait avoir une chance de retrouver Edward et le colonel vivants.

Riza arriva dans le bureau... désert.. oui, Havoc était resté à l'interrogatoire, Falman était parti mener une investigation du côté des archives, Breda était rentré chez lui, malade et ignorant la situation actuelle, Fuery devait être avec Tori et Alphonse, et le colonel... Elle jeta un regard mélancolique vers le bureau de son supérieur, vide.. pour une fois, absent de tout dossier en retard (oui c'est chose extrêmement rare ça.. alors notre Riza peut bien en profiter pour se rincer l'oeil, vous ne trouvez pas?). Le colonel était certainement en train de mourir.. dans un endroit que tous ignoraient,excepté celui qui les y avait mis. Voilà pourquoi, au lieu de soupirer sur la situation, Hawkeye se reprit. Elle avisa sur son propre bureau un petit dossier.. vu la taille, c'était le dossier profil de quelqu'un, sur lequel il y avait marqué « Hawkeye.. confidentiel » le tout écrit de la main de presque feu son supérieur...

'Ah oui, le dossier qu'il m'a fait passer par Tori' se dit-elle. 's'il me l'a fait passer dans ce contexte, alors ce doit être assez important.'

Elle s'assit donc et commença à éplucher le dossier. Elle y découvrit le profil d'un soldat.. mais pourquoi le colonel m'a donné ça? Se demanda-t-elle. Quel rapport avec l'enquête? Néanmoins, elle poursuivit l'étude jusqu'au bout, ce qui ne lui prit pas énormément de temps, la connaissant. Cependant, elle comprit bien des choses..

'Idiot de colonel' soupira-t-elle en souriant légèrement. 'Auriez-vous eu l'idée d'étudier le dossier de ce type si vous n'aviez pas été si jaloux?

C'est au moment où elle referma le dossier, que le moche.. pardon, je veux dire, que Bradley entra dans le bureau. Il soupirait, l'air apparemment exténué. Il s'avança au bureau de Riza. Celle-ci dissimula innocemment le dossier. Confidentiel était-il écrit...

' Ce type est un idiot fini. 'dit-il. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas vexé au moins?

'Non ça va.. cet interrogatoire était une perte de temps, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Où sont Havoc et Armstrong?

'Ils arrivent, ils ont montré à Marauway ses nouveaux quartiers.. toujours plus agréables que l'espèce de masure dans laquelle on l'a cueilli. 'sourit-il. Pourquoi une perte de temps? Au contraire, ça nous a permis d'arrêter un fou furieux qui empoisonnait son monde.

'Et pendant ce temps, deux de nos collègues sont certainement en train de mourir, ou le sont déjà 'répliqua-t-elle. 'Les petits dealers du coin peuvent bien attendre de passer après les criminels de grand chemin vous ne trouvez pas?

Bradley soupira. 'ce n'est pas faux. Vous vous inquiétez n'est ce pas? Mais je puis vous rassurer, ils ne sont pas encore morts... s'ils sont enfermés dans une voiture comme l'étaient les précédentes victimes, l'oxygène disponible, leur garantit encore environ 6 heures.'

'Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre de temps avec des petits détails, ou encore à rester là à bavasser. 6H, c'est relativement peu lorsque l'on a deux victimes à secourir, un lieu à découvrir alors que nous n'avons aucun indice, et un coupable à trouver..

Il acquiesça.. Elle avait raison, les femmes ont toujours raison de toute façon. Et si la femme en question était militaire aux arguments incisifs, alors elle avait encore plus raison que les autres... Malgré tout, il apparaissait nettement que même la plus courageuse des femmes pouvait avoir ses moments de faiblesse. Riza semblait plutôt inquiète de ne pas retrouver le colonel et Edward à temps.

'Nous allons les retrouver, je vous le promet.' Lui dit Bradley sur un ton doux. 'ne vous inquiétez pas, vous les reverrez.'

Riza ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle se releva pour sortir. C'est ce moment-là que Bradley choisit pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres..

C'est alors que Falman entra dans le bureau...

xXxXxXxXxX

_Si vous me tuez maintenant, vous resterez à jamais sans la fin.. et le pire, c'est que vous resterez sur CETTE fin..._

_ça et.. JE VOUS AVAIS PREVENUS!_

_Bon pour la suite, je ne vous donne pas de date, parce que je travaille beaucoup, ça me prend du temps, j'ai des traitements qui me fatiguent, et des évènements qui m'ont boulversée...mais je ferai de mon mieux, promis..._

_un kisu... Cat, y mini et ses multiples doubles personnalités.. =3_


	9. Sans laisser d'adresse?

_*Reviens* Bonjour à tous..._

_tous ; qui c'est?_

_*tousse tousse* Après (pas si) longtemps , je vous mets enfin la suite et vous soulage de l'affreuse fin du chapitre précédent... Désolée, j'aurais du le mettreplus tôt.. mais vous savez quoi? Je ne peux pas aller sur depuis chez moi.. le CROUS, me bloque l'accès au site... NON MAIS HO! et vu que je ne rentre presque jamais chez mes grands parents... enfin là j'y suis, alors je profite!_

_Je suis désolée Vraiment vraiment..._

Chapitre 8 : Sans laisser d'adresse?

_« Quiconque tend à disparaître sans laisser d'adresse, a nécessairement besoin qu'on le retrouve... » (Moi)_

Le temps s'écoule toujours à la même vitesse. Ainsi, une heure fera toujours 60 minutes, 1 minute fera toujours 60 secondes, et ainsi de suite... En revanche, la perception humaine ne percevra jamais le défilement du temps de la même manière. C'est ainsi que les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Bradley embrassa Riza, parurent trop coutres pour Bradley, pour Riza, ces secondes eurent un goût d'éternité et pour Falman, le temps semblait s'être littéralement arrêté...

Si Bradley affichait la mine réjouie de celui qui embrassait sa chérie ENFIN, il était bien le seul à le paraître. À en juger le regard insondable de Riza, on pouvait se demander si 1) elle allait se trouver malade, 2) elle allait le tuer 3) le torturer avant, 4) Allez savoir ce que peut bien penser une Riza...Quant à Falman, ce qu'il venait de voir lui avait littéralement ouvert les yeux. Phénomène vraiment surprenant venant de lui, vous en conviendrez. Pensait-il que tous les paris que lui et les autres gars n'avaient cesse de contracter tombaient finalement à l'eau? Surtout en voyant que le lieutnenant n'avait pas l'air de réagir défavorablement... mais si elle y était favorable, ce n'était ps flagrant non plus... Oui, le plus tourmenté dans cette pièce était bien ce pauvre Vato Falman...

-' Euh... ahem... Excusez-moi.. je repasserai...' Bredouilla-t-il en commençant à ressortir.

-'Restez là Falman!' l'arrête Riza qui se décida à bouger. 'Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?'

Falman ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il dévisagea sa supérieure comme si elle débarquait d'ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage si elle était de bonne ou mauvaise humeur. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois.. Mais là... les conditions étaient plutôt.. inhabituelles.. oui c'est ça.. inhabituelles..

-'Alors?' Trancha Riza, l'arrachant à sa méditation. 'Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche?

Falman hocha vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite et bredouilla un timide 'N-Non...'

Enfin si, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Elle a juste un peu embrassé l'autre là.. ou inversement.. mais dans la logique, ça revenait au même puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. En plus de ça, Lui, il choisit juste ce moment-là pour débarquer.. Alors oui, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche... point final et point d'exclamation!

Riza avisa les dossiers que Falman tenait sous ses bras ainsi que la carte..

-'Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?' demanda-t-elle en changeant complètement de ton.

-'Et bien oui', répondit l'adjudant toujours un peu mal à l'aise.. ' Et justement je venais pour vous en parler mais...'

-'Et bien faites!' l'interrompit Riza en le faisant se rapprocher du bureau. 'Si c'est quelque chose d'intéressant, il n'y a pas de mais' sourit-elle.

(Tu parles..)

Falman déposa les dossiers sur un coin du bureau et déplia la carte... C'était une carte de Central.

-'Regardez.' Dit-il. ' les points en rouge sur la carte représentent les endroits où les 4 précédentes victimes ont été retrouvées, si vous vous souvenez bien.

-'Oui, et?'

-'Et bien je me demandais si le tueur avait voulu établir un schéma précis, vous savez comme c'est courant.. parfois ils transmettent un message de cette manière... et l'on peut obtenir toutes les indications que l'on veut.. comme par exemple l'endroit où sera la prochaine victime...

Riza examina les points sur la carte.

-' Et bien de toute évidence, ce n'est pas ça... ou bien notre fou n'est pas Amestrien, ce qui nous compliquerait quelque peu la tâche, je me demande bien ce qu'il essaierait de nous dire avec un carré difforme..' fit-elle

-'Tout à fait' répondit l'adjudant' J'ai cherché longtemps si la disposition des voitures signifiait quelque chose de particulier, mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé..'

-' Peut être qu'il faisait ça au hasard..' hasarda Bradley.. ( NDCat : et en hasard vous pouvez voir qu'il s'y connait bien le bougre..)

-' Non, ça se voit que c'était travaillé quand même.. et sinon, pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de trouver des lieux pour enterrer?'

-' Je vois' soupira Riza.

-' Cependant', continua Falman, 'quelque chose a retenu mon attention'.. Il ouvrit l'un des dossiers. 'Prenez par exemple Sam Taylor..'

Il désigna l'un des points rouges sur la carte.

-'Si je me souviens, il a été retrouvé dans une décharge, c'est bien cela?'

-'Oui' répondit Falman. 'Et maintenant, si vous regardez dans son dossier, on peut y lire que ce même homme a permis l'ouverture de cette même décharge, décharge où il allait souvent exercer son alchimie... Est ce que vous voyez où je veux en venir?

-'C'est possible' répondit Riza, les yeux rivés sur la carte.. 'Confirmez mes doutes'

-'Derek Swift a été retrouvé au fin fond d'une bouche d'égout,' reprit Falman. 'il n'y a rien qui prouve son oeuvre envers cette bouche d'égout, ni même ailleurs.. Mais après ma recherche, j'ai aperçu que ladite bouche d'égout se trouvait juste sous son lieu de résidence..

Il prit un autre dossier.. 'Lilian Tiensthall, retrouvé sous un chantier de résidence... résidence dont la construction est financée par ses bons soins...

Il sourit, satisfait..

-'Et pour Reuter?' Demanda Riza... Celui au fond d'un puits...

-'Le puits se trouvait 'Route Anael Reuter'...

-'Donc' conclut Riza, 'le psychopathe choisit des endroits en relation avec la vie, les exploits ou le nom de ses victimes, c'est bien ça?

-'Tout à fait' répondit Falman l'air fier de lui (et il PEUT!) c'est ainsi que je pense avoir trouvé où le colonel.. et Edward ont été emmenés...

Le bruit qui les interrompit ne fut rien d'autre que la mâchoire de Bradley qui venait de percuter le sol... Ce qui rappela à Riza et à Falman que le moche existait encore...

xoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxo oxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxox xo oxoxoxoxoxo oxoxox

Même moment.. Autre endroit.. bientôt plus secret...;

Edward ruminait toujours sa captivité, en compagnie d'un idiot qui risquait fort d'être sa dernière compagnie, dans une voiture scellée qui risquait fort d'être sa dernière demeure.. ou accessoirement son tombeau.. Enfin, puisqu'il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi, autant faire preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté et de passer ses derniers instants dans un climat moins...belliqueux.

-'Dites colonel, vous pensez que l'on va nous retrouver?'

-'Bien sûr Edward' répondit ledit colonel d'une voix faible mais non moins sarcastique.. les cadavres des autres victimes ont été retrouvés, alors tôt ou tard on retrouvera bien les nôtres...

-'Crétin:' lança Edward en voulant le taper sur la tête avant de se rappeler que le crétin en question était déjà bien amoché. ' Je voulais dire.. nous retrouver vivants...'

-' J'avais compris... mais je l'espère Edward. Je fais confiance au lieutenant Hawkeye. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop...'

(S'il savait...)

-'Vous l'aimez bien Hawkeye, n'est ce pas?' Demanda Edward avec un sourire qui ne se vit pas dans l'obscurité.

-Je l'aime bien oui, répondit le colonel, sachant ce que le gamin insinuait. 'Mais pas de la manière que tu imagines! Si tu espères que je n'ai pas remarqué ce que tu essayes de me faire avouer, tu peux aller te rhabiller. ( Si encore il n'y avait que Edward qui espérait... mais bon l'espoir fait vivre n'est ce pas?)

-'Bien sûr! Ricana le nabot. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la tronche que vous sortiez chaque fois que Monsieur sourire machin se tenait à moins d'un mètre du Lieutenant... Et n'allez pas me faire croire le contraire, Colonel Jaloux...

Le colonel Jaloux soupira. Si même le gamin l'avait repéré... Est ce que tout le monde sauf lui avait déjà compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Riza Hawkeye allait au delà de la simple considération d'un colonel pour sa subordonnée? Et au delà même de la pure et simple amitié? Apparemment oui, alors pourquoi, lui, qui était le principal concerné était-il le seul ne pas le reconnaître?

-'Bon, soupira-t-il. Admettons que ce soit vrai.. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Si d'aventure quelque chose se passait, cela ne regarde qu'elle et moi et non pas tout le pays que je sache!

Edward sourit, même si la sombre abime occultait ce fait. Le colonel l'admettait enfin! dommage que ce soit devant lui, et dans une voiture scellée.. En espérant maintenant qu'on les retrouve à temps, le fait d'être passé près de la mort le rendra peut être plus téméraire... ou pas...

-'Et toi alors? Rétorqua Roy, tu n'as pas peur de partir comme ça, sans avoir dit à ta petite mécano que tu l'aimais?...

Ed manqua de s'étrangler. Lui et Winry? Non mais il est malade ou quoi ce type? Winry c'est plus une soeur qu'autre chose!... Etre amoureux d'elle? Non mais faut pas voir à être suicidaire non plus.. Même si, bon... Non mais enfin, pourquoi ce vieux graveton impuissant s'en mêle hein,?

-'Fais pas l'innocent gamin, reprit le colonel sarcastique, si tout le monde sauf moi a remarqué ma considération exacerbée pour Hawkeye, tout le monde sauf toi a remarqué que tu aimais plus que bien ta mécano...

Ed ne répondit pas, Puis d'abord, cela ne le regardait pas!

-'Sois honnête, à défaut d'être grand au moins... J'ai bien reconnu mon cas envers Hawkeye...

Touché.. Bon allez, s'ils mourraient de toute façon...

-'Rien de ce que l'on se dit ne sortira de cette voiture, on est d'accord hein?

-'Tu as ma parole Edward.. Du moment que j'ai aussi la tienne...

-'Bon, d'accord...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vous avez trouvé où ils sont? S'étonn Bradley.. Mais comment..?

-'Je viens pourtant de l'expliquer, Répondit Falman qui n'avait pas tellement envie de lui adresser la parole.. (on se demande pourquoi.)

-Alors, fit Riza ignorant superbement l'étonnement de l'autre, Si vous nous disiez o* vous pensez qu'ils peuvent être?

-Bien sûr, Répondit Falman presque enthousiaste. Vous voyez les points violets sur la carte? Il y en a 3. Selon les investigations auxquelles j'ai du me consacrer concernant notre colonel, j'ai pu établir ces trois possibilités. La première, (il désigna le premier point) n'est autre que son adresse personnelle. Mais c'est seulement s'il n'a aucune notoriété pour un événement local reconnu.. Le second ici indique le Christmas club... Selon ce que j'en sais, le colonel est très familier à cet établissement pour certaines raisons...

-C'est quel genre de club? Demanda Riza, curieuse..

-C'est..un bar à hôtesse, si je ne suis pas trompé...

Elle ne répondit pas.. Venant de son colonel, cela ne l'étonnait guère, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Enfin après tout, c'était la vie de son colonel et cela ne la regardait pas vraiment.. Enfin, ce serait bientôt sa mort maintenant.. Mais ça, Riza ne l'accepterait pas. Qu'il fricote ou pas avec des hôtesses, il fallait qu'il reste en vie.. Qu'importe avec qui il prenne du bon temps, qu'importe combien de temps elle devrait rester dans son ombre, du moment qu'il le fasse en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait réellement. Tant pis pour le reste... Elle regarda la carte et remarqua l'emplacement du troisième point violet...

-Et celui-ci? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi est-il pointé sur le QG?

-Et bien, répondit Falman.. vous souvenez-vous de la requête du colonel, il y a quelques années, lors d'un été caniculaire?

-Si je me souviens... c'était plutôt une plainte qu'une requête.. je me souviens bien qu'il se plaignit du manque d'ombre sur le parking et que lorsqu'il regagnait la voiture il y faisait une chaleur insupportable... et aussi que la traversée du parking était un comparable à celle de la vallée de la mort...

-Oui car les voitures étaient toute garées au soleil, sauf celles des généraux.. poursuivit Falman.. alors pour un semblant d'égalité, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il a demandé ensuite?

-Un parking abrité, non? Ah mais bien sûr! Réalisa-t-elle. Le parking souterrain.. tout le monde a su que c'était de son fait...d'ailleurs on était bien content... Falman, vous savez que vous être un génie?

-Je préfère me qualifier de diligent et logique, Répondit Falman en toute simplicité. Je parviens seulement à mettre en relation ce qui a besoin de l'être et ainsi cela permet d'établir...

-Je sais je sais, le coupa Riza. Maintenant il faut prévenir les autres et commencer immédiatement les recherches dans ces lieux..

-Je me suis déjà permis d'envoyer une équipe au domicile du Colonel et une autre au Christmas club, lui dit Falman. En fait je pensais qu'il était plus probable que le colonel et Edward Elric soient quelque part sous le QG et que donc vous auriez préféré chercher ici...

Riza regarda le génie en face d'elle. Pour peu elle l'aurait embrassé. Mais n'éxagérons pas non plus, aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment son jour pour ça..

-Qui avez-vous envoyé sur place? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le commandant Armstrong est avec l'adjudant Fuery et le sous-lieutenant Havoc au Christmas club. Le sergent Tory est avec les lieutenants Ross et Brosch.. Il reste vous, moi et le lieutenant-colonel Bradley pour explorer ici.. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu...

-Ca me va, répondit Riza. Mais auparavant j'aurais besoin de contacter le commandant Armstrong. Est-il possible d'établir une communication rapidement?

-Bien sûr, répondit Falman, Ils ont tous de quoi être joignables... au cas où...

C'est ainsi que Falman mena Riza vers la salle des communications, Bradley sur les talons. Au prix de quelques bugs sur la ligne, ils parvinrent finalement à avoir Fuery au bout du fil.

-Sergent Fuery? Icic Hawkeye, est ce que vous m'entendez bien? Articula Riza.

-5 sur 5, répondit le cornichon. Vous avez vu lieutenant? On va surement les retrouver en vie, si ça c'est pas de la chance...

-On en reparlera quand on les aura retrouvé Fuery. J'ai besoin de parler au commandant Armstrong dans l'immédiat...

-Et bien.. hésita-t-il. Pour le moment, il est en train de... d'aménager les possibles voies d'accès...

Les tirades exprimées en fond sonore confirmèrent ses dires...

-Ok, Bon Fuery, voilà ce que l'on v faire.. je veux que vous lui répétiez exactement ce que je vais vous demander de lui répéter. Et tout de suite car il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.. compris?

-Roger...

-Ok, alors je veux que vous lui disiez de revenir au QG rapidement, car le Généralissime est un traître.. Compris?

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que..?

-Allez lui dire, c'est tout! Le coupa-t-elle avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers ses deux collègues... je pense que l'on peut y aller maintenant, reprit-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Elle passa devant et commença à sortir. Bradley et Falman derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air visiblement contrarié?

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demandèrent les deux hommes.

-Oui, j'ai oublié quelque chose, répondit-elle ennuyée.

Ni Bradley, ni Falman n'eurent le temps de se demander de quoi il s'agissait, car déjà, Riza se retournait et décocha à Bradley une pigne magistrale qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Il ne sentit plus son nez, ni ses dents de devant.. adieu son beau sourire... Il regarda Riza d'un air interrogateur et souffrant tandis que celle-ci le toisait en massant son poing.

-Parfait, maintenant je pense que nous pouvons y aller.

Elle sortit. Falman la suivit sans regarder Bradley et en souriant malgré lui... les paris étaient sauvés...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si tu veux mon avis Edward, chuchota Roy, pourquoi Winry se casserait-elle autant le tête pour ton bien être si elle ne t'aimais pas comme toi tu l'espères?

Ed haussa les épaules. Mouais, il n'avait pas vraiment tort après tout. Mais maintenant ça risquait d'être un peu tard pour le reconnaître..

-Ok, vous avez sans doute raison, admit-il à contrecoeur. Mais maintenant.. que voulez vous que je fasse?

Le colonel toussa puis se tint l'abdomen en gémissant.

-Aucune idée mon petit, Dans l'état où je suis, c'est difficile d'avoir les idées claires..

Il respirait par a-coups et avec peine. Il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Et tous deux allaient bientôt manquer d'air. En entendant les peinse de son supérieur, Ed réalisa alors que tout espoir de sortir d'ici s'amenuisait à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Tous deux risquaient fort de mourir ici alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait atteint ses objectifs ou idéaux.

-Colonel, soupira-t-il. Si jamais on meurt ici, Qu'est ce que vous regretteriez?

Roy soupira, de toute évidence, le petit perdait espoir alors que lui faisait de son mieux pour le garder.

-Et bien, d'abord je regretterais de ne pas être devenu ce à quoi j'aspirais. Et j'aurais surtout des remords concernant Riza. Elle passe sa vie à me protéger et à me considérer comme son travail. Alors si je meurs ici et maintenant, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir autrement que ma garde du corps. En outre, elle serait abattue par l'échec cuisant que lui infligera mon départ. Car madame n'aime pas l'échec. Et puis à cause de moi, elle se fait toujours un sang d'encre tu sais.. Alors, je... Edward? Tu ne m'interromps pas? Tu es toujours là ou bien je parle tout seul?

Mais Edward ne répondait toujours pas. Il venait de réaliser ce que le colonel venait de lui dire. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre... un sang d'encre... Biien sûr! Comment n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à cette possibilité?

-Colonel, demanda-t-il d'un ton émoustillé. Vos blessures saignent-elles beaucoup?

-Je me vide littéralement, répondit ce dernier étonné. Avec un peu de chance je ne mourrais pas étouffé. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant tout d'un coup?

-Cher colonel, répondit Edward le lus solennellement du monde. Il faut que vous teniez encore un peu... Je crois bien avoir trouvé comment sortir d'ici..~

_Et voilà :D_

_au prochain, ce serale dernier, ensuite il y aura l'épilogue, _

_je tâcherai de les poster avant de partir en stage à l'étranger..._


End file.
